el heroe perdido
by sexy sheik
Summary: Link ha decidido trabajar junto co Tetra y el otro Link en equipo, lean y descubran si lo pueden hacer, chapy 11 update! lean y pls! dejen un review!
1. the missing heroe

"Érase una vez un héroe, que salió de su hogar en el Kokiri Forest y dejó su tranquila vida de niño, para luchar contra las más oscuras almas de Hyrule, cruzar tierras desconocidas y convertirse en amo y señor del tiempo y todo eso por un solo propósito....  
  
No lo adivinas???  
  
Salvarme  
  
A  
  
MI..........."  
  
By Sheik  
  
THE MISSING HEROE.  
  
1.- AIN'T MISSING..... I'M HERE...  
  
La noche prometía tantas cosas... en la posada de una pequeña isla muchas personas se reunían en torno a la abuelita de un niño llamado Link, que era famosa por saber historias épicas de todas las tierras que existieron en el pasado, esa noche la señora se había comprometido a contar la historia del perdido Hyrule y su héroe del tiempo, gente de todas las edades se acomodaba alrededor de la anciana, cuya silla había quedado en el centro del salón, mientras las personas tomaban su lugar, sin que nadie lo notara mas que el mesonero, un desconocido entró, su cuerpo iba cubierto por una capucha color café que semejaba a la larga sotana de los monjes antiguos que cubrían desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies. -Sea bienvenido a mi humilde posada, estamos a sus servicios señor.- dijo el mesonero como persona que sabe tratar con personajes como aquellos. -Muy amable- contestó el viajero - me gustaría un lugar donde mi caballo y yo pudiésemos dormir y alimentarnos. -como usted ordene- dijo el mesonero con una profunda inclinación. Por un momento desconfió de la veracidad del viajero, pues su voz sonaba como la de un muchacho de no más de 18 años, más las palabras fueron dichas con tal determinación que le hicieron reflexionar que si su cliente era joven, al menos ya sabía que era lo que quería y tenía con que pagarlo, el desconocido se dio cuenta de la actitud del posadero y sin más metió sus manos dentro de la larga capucha y sacó una bolsa que le arrojó, al abrirla el señor se dio cuenta que estaba llena de rupias, se la devolvió al viajero y le dijo: -disculpe usted, pero los jóvenes de por aquí nunca viajan solos, y si lo hacen, nunca llevan el suficiente dinero para pagar siquiera la cena que consumen, por lo que al día siguiente, encuentro una cama y un establo vacíos, al igual que mis bolsillos. El desconocido como persona acostumbrada a que lo tratasen así, se encogió de hombros, solo entonces su mirada se dirigió al tumulto de gente que con sus vasos en la mesa, exigían el inicio de la historia de la abuela, el posadero habló en voz alta, para hacerse oír. -Link!, tenemos un huésped, guarda y alimenta a su caballo y te daré unas cuantas rupias. Por respuesta, un niño rubio, de ojos oscuros corrió entre el mar de gente, llegó con rapidez a la puerta y antes de salir gritó: -Abuela! No empieces la historia sin mi! El viajero fijó su mirada en ese niño vestido de verde, con un gorro y atuendo idénticos a los que él usaba cuando estaba de esa edad, además, se llamaba Link.... la impresión fue tan grande, que no se fijó en unos mechones rubios que salían de su capucha -Porqué un muchacho tiene que esconderse tras esa gran sotana?- interrogó la abuela de Link haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en el joven, quien movió la cabeza a modo de saludo y a petición de la señora descubrió su cara, era un joven rubio, buen mozo, de unos 16 a 18 años, sus ojos azules miraban amistosos a su alrededor, sus orejas eran puntiagudas al final, como toda la gente de por allí, su tez blanca hacía un buen contraste con una boca de labios perfectamente simétricos, dibujados de tal forma, que parecía que siempre estuviera una sonrisa dispuesta en su cara, se veía tan amable y encantador que la abuela decidió bromear con él: -hermoso..... pero vamos, vamos! Termina de quitarte la capucha, que no mueres de calor? -Señora- dijo riendo el joven - si hubiese estado allí afuera hace unos momentos vería el porqué de la capucha, hay una tormenta horrenda afuera, pareciera como si el mar se fuese a tragar este lugar! -si, es verdad- dijo una pequeña abrazando a la abuela- tu misma dijiste que hay mal en esta tormenta, que nunca nos había amenazado una de tal magnitud... Todos callaron, como si lo que dijese esa niña fuera cierto y todos temiesen perecer, al instante entró Link, quien le dirigió una calurosa mirada al forastero y le dijo en voz alegre: -tiene un caballo excelente! -lo se, Epona es el corcel mas fiel del mundo -Epona?- dijo alarmada la abuela....- solo falta que te llames Link para que el cuadro de mi historia esté completa... -Historia?- dijo el joven frunciendo sus cejas, había pasado por algo muy extraño antes de su llegada como para tomar por alto este aviso, así que se encogió de hombros, negó con la cabeza y dijo- me llamo Joshua, Señora -ah! Ya decía yo que sería demasiada coincidencia!, pero acércate, no te ofrezco nada más que una vieja historia que ha pasado por mi familia ya hace varias generaciones, pero es tan hermosa y trágica a la vez, que te aseguro que pasarás un buen rato. Joshua se acercó lentamente quitándose el resto de la capucha, su vestimenta consistía en un traje rojo de short y camisa larga, con botas de color café y unas medias blancas ajustadas cubriendo sus piernas, el traje llamó la atención de la abuela, pero sacudió la cabeza como sacando las ideas que no podían ser, el joven se había quedado cerca de ella y de sus nietos, esperando impacientemente el comienzo de la historia, una persona la había pasado un vaso de agua fresca que el joven bebía sin prisa. "Se que es imposible que sea EL.... pero se parece tanto....."- pensaba la abuela, de pronto, reparó en todas las miradas de la gente que solo esperaba el inicio de su historia, entonces, comenzó a narrar lenta y pausadamente, como solamente las personas ancianas saben hacerlo:  
  
"Hace mucho tiempo, existió un reino donde un artefacto dorado que contenía un gran poder fue escondido, se llamaba trifuerza...  
  
Al oír estas palabras Joshua se estremeció, pero no dio a notar su curiosidad, sino que como hombre prudente, siguió escuchando.  
  
Un día, un hombre de gran maldad, ministro del rey y rey a su vez de las ladronas del valle de Gerudo, cuyo nombre era Ganondorf, encontró este poder y lo tomó para él, y con este poder a su mando, sembró oscuridad a través de todo el reino...  
  
La abuela entonces hizo una pausa, pues el estremecimiento involuntario del viajero al escuchar la palabra Ganondorf le llamó la atención, pero como el joven no demostrase después nada más, siguió contando:  
  
Pero, justo cuando ya no se tenía ninguna esperanza, un joven vestido de verde apareció de la nada, la trifuerza se había dividido en 3 partes para esa entonces, el poder, de la cual era dueño Ganondorf, la esperanza, que se hallaba dentro de la princesa Zelda y el valor, la cual tenía este joven llamado Link quien equipado con una espada que repelía la maldad y sobre un corcel llamado Epona, el selló la oscuridad y devolvió la luz a la tierra, su espada se llamaba the master sword...  
  
Joshua volvió involuntariamente la mirada hacia su equipaje en la barra de la posada, en el cual se hallaba su espada, esa historia se estaba volviendo incómoda, y esa gente en la que había comenzado a confiar, en su imaginación se estaba volviendo cómplice de ese niño con la máscara que interrumpió su viaje hacía unos 2 días..  
  
Este joven que viajó a través del tiempo para salvar a su tierra y a su princesa, fue nombrado héroe del tiempo por todas aquellas razas a las que ayudó, a los Kokiri en el bosque, a los Gorones en las montañas, a los Zoras en el río, a las Gerudo en el desierto, los salvó a todos ellos, liberó a la princesa y acabó con el terrible Ganondorf, después de eso, se rumora que el joven partió a tierras lejanas en busca de un amigo desconocido, la princesa, que no había mantenido en secreto su amor hacia él, esperó días, semanas, meses que a su vez se convirtieron en años, hasta que, dándose cuenta que esperar su regreso era inútil, se entregó a la tristeza...  
  
"Que es lo que están diciendo?, que Zelda me ama? Que han pasado muchos años? Hace una semana que partí de Hyrule...." pensaba Joshua  
  
Esta historia ha pasado por muchas generaciones, tantas, que el día de hoy se considera una leyenda... Muchos años después, 1 día un viento estremecedor cruzó el reino y la maldad una vez más asoló la tierra, toda la gente tenía puesta la esperanza en el héroe del tiempo que volvería a salvarlos, y la princesa entonces se alegró pues vería a su amado una vez más, pero pasaron muchos días, en los cuales ya no tuvieron poder suficiente para resistir a la invasión, todos sucumbieron y el mal tomó ese reino... Y el héroe nunca apareció....  
  
Joshua que a medida que avanzaba la historia iba frunciendo más las cejas, se había apartado poco a poco del grupo, y se hallaba otra vez junto a su equipaje, tomando con fuerza el mango de la espada como para cerciorarse de que la tenía en verdad en su poder....  
  
En qué se convirtió al final ese reino? Nadie sabe, pues cuando forasteros quisieron visitar el gran Hyrule, ignorantes de la suerte que había corrido, solo pudieron atestiguar que se había desvanecido y un gran lago se hallaba donde debía haber estado el castillo y la ciudad.... Hyrule desapareció, pero su leyenda sobrevivió en el aliento del viento, y es por eso que se las he podido contar hoy... Grandes Terremotos tuvieron lugar muchos años después y la tierra comenzó a separarse formando las islas en las que hoy vivimos, lo que me hace pensar.... que Hyrule está en algún lugar bajo el mar..... En esta isla, sabemos que se adoptó la costumbre de vestir a nuestros niños de verde al igual que el desaparecido héroe! Que ellos solo sueñan encontrar heroicas espadas y nobles corceles para redimir el mar, y que nosotros los viejos solo deseamos que ellos tengan dentro la mitad de aquel valor que caracterizó a nuestro héroe!!!  
  
El joven confundido miraba de reojo a todas partes esperando que alguien lo atacase, le parecía una total locura lo que esa señora le había dicho, pero.... el había preguntado por el camino de regreso a Death Mountain y muchos lo habían tomado por loco! -Me siento muy orgullosa de anunciarles que mi pequeño nieto, en una de esas expediciones al mar, ha encontrado sumergida en el océano una espada, que con mucho trabajo ha traído hasta acá, Link por favor!- dijo la abuela, el pequeño solo trajo con mucho trabajo una gran espada, hecha para un adulto, oxidada y de aspecto olvidado, en cuyo mango se hallaba grabada la trifuerza y en letras todavía legibles se leía Master Sword..... -Pienso que mi nieto es la reencarnación de Link, el héroe del tiempo, pues ha podido levantar su legendaria espada, más sin embargo, también pienso que el debe ganarse su propia reputación como héroe......... -Tonterías! Todo lo que dice son tonterías! - estalló por fin el joven -pero... Joshua...- exclamó alarmada la abuela. -No me llamo Joshua, me llamo Link! Vengo del reino de Hyrule en el cual he estado hace 7 días!, así que no tiene siglos de haber desaparecido! -Pero eso es imposible!- dijo el pequeño Link meneando la cabeza -un momento- dijo el mesonero saltando del lado de la barra en la que el joven se hallaba- no quiero pleitos aquí!, ni locos tampoco! -me cree loco señor?- dijo con toda tranquilidad el joven -acaso está diciendo palabras coherentes?- Se burló el señor Con toda calma, Link se adelantó a su equipaje y sacó una espada idéntica a la del pequeño, pero nueva y reluciente, todos lo miraron asombrados... -Link!- le dijo dirigiéndose al niño- si tu eres en realidad lo que esa señora dice podrás levantar MI espada - le dijo tendiéndole su reluciente hoja, la cual el niño agarró y no con pocos problemas pudo levantar... Link solo agachó su mirada, pensando que estaba en una pesadilla -y eso que demuestra?- preguntó el mesonero quien era un hombre muy fuerte- yo la podría levantar con una mano. -vamos- concedió el joven Link- inténtelo, a lo que el hombre contestó con una despectiva sonrisa y tomó la espada, pero cuando intentó levantarla, se clavó al suelo, y ninguno de los hombres allí reunidos pudo quitarla de allí, hasta que el joven, aburrido de esas tonterías, con una mano la quitó de allí y la blandió como si fuera una pluma de un ave. -ahora, no entiendo lo que pasa aquí, pero por favor, explíquenme, porqué dicen que mi Hyrule desapareció... -lo tengo!- exclamó la hermana del niño- si tu estás aquí, que es el futuro para ti, entonces tu tierra está desprotegida.... pero si eres el héroe del tiempo, puedes regresar con facilidad! Vamos! No me digas que uno no puede confundirse al manipular tus poderes! - dijo la chiquilla ya un poco animada- lo único que tienes que hacer es regresar a tu tierra, a tu tiempo y ya. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la lógica de la pequeña y se sonrieron, les parecía increíble que el héroe de la leyenda de la abuela estuviera allí, pero, el semblante del héroe no estaba tranquilo, es más, parecía más sombrío que hacía varios momentos. -qué te pasa?- le cuestionó Link pequeño -si conocen bien la leyenda, sabrán que solo hay un sitio donde puedo manejar el tiempo a mi antojo -oh no!- dijo la abuela llevando sus manos a su boca -asi es señora- le afirmó Link- en el temple of time, que se encuentra dentro del pueblo, al este del mercado de Hyrule... y...- dijo con rabia en la voz- si dicen que Hyrule desapareció... -yo he escuchado que se encuentra en un lugar bajo el océano! Vamos a buscarlo! Te ayudaré a regresar a tu tiempo y a salvar Hyrule! - le dijo el pequeño animoso levantando su espada y acercándose a la puerta, vamos! No hay tiempo que perder! - yo no se que sea reencarnación- dijo Link con un aire de inocencia encantador - pero tu me recuerdas mucho a mi...- entonces se dirigió a un espejo y se acomodó un gorro rojo que sacó de su equipaje, un escudo que todos admiraron cuando lo sacó lo acomodó tras su espalda, era plateado con los bordes rojos y combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo, tras el escudo, guardó todas sus demás cosas, arco, flechas, gancho y su reluciente espada la acomodó en una funda tras el escudo también, de tal forma que si algún enemigo aparecía, la sacaría con gran facilidad, cuando estuvo satisfecho con su atuendo, llevó una mano a sus cabellos y sacó en mechón dorado hacia su frente en un acto de vanidad... -abuelita!- dijo la niña bailando alrededor de la anciana- en verdad es el legendario héroe del tiempo -si, ya lo presentía desde el principio, ahora solo esperemos que pueda salvar Hyrule esta vez... "No estoy perdido!, solo estoy aquí!" pensaba optimista Link, quien se dirigía hasta la puerta, pero al ver que el pequeño no lo seguía, volteó a ver a todos quienes lo observaban fijamente -te has olvidado de la tormenta?- dijo la abuela -ha es verdad!- exclamó Link agachando la mirada - una noche perdida... -perdida no jovencito, mientras puedes sacarnos de una duda a todos los que estamos aquí reunidos, cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? Link suspiró y recordó, agachó aún más la mirada, como si le diera vergüenza reconocer algo, pero tomó valor y contó -Iba cabalgando por el bosque, buscando a un buen amigo, rumbo a un pueblo que tendría pronto una noche de carnaval, cuando un extraño niño con una máscara se apareció de pronto.............  
  
continuará..... 


	2. The Majora's Mask

"Aún no celebres tu aparente victoria Hyliano impertinente, pues te aseguro que no has ganado y que este día lo recordarás por siempre"......  
  
By Sheik  
  
2.- THE MAJORA'S MASK  
  
-Se apareció así como así?- preguntó curioso el pequeño Link, quien no dejaba hablar al rubio con libertad, e interrumpía a cada segundo. -Les contaré la historia solo.si.tu.te.callas...- le dijo el rubio de hermosos ojos azules al niño que no paraba de hablar- "al fin y al cabo no tengo nada mejor que hacer en este momento" - pensaba para sí, su mente volaba y no encontraba solución inmediata para su dolor, todo Hyrule había desaparecido y él sentía que era por su culpa... -te escuchamos entonces- dijo la abuela tomando la iniciativa y sentándose cerca de él, en pocos instantes más personas la siguieron y todo el lugar guardó silencio para escuchar a ese triste y a la misma vez apuesto héroe del tiempo que se encontraba con ellos compartiendo el refugio contra esa horrible tormenta -Al término de la batalla contra Ganondorf, la princesa Zelda, me ofreció el devolverme a mi niñez, para que pudiera empezar una vida normal y así olvidar las duras pruebas por las que habíamos pasado, pero, en vez de eso, yo decidí partir en busca de una persona... -¿quién era esa persona? Tu novia? Un amigo? Un familiar?- interrumpió curioso el pequeño Link, que parecía querer devorar toda la historia de una buena vez. -Ni yo mismo lo sé pequeño- le contestó el rubio poniendo una mano en la cabeza del niño y revolviendo sus cabellos en un gesto cariñoso y suspirando - mi corazón me decía que en cuanto la viera lo sabría al instante, pero desde que partí no he pensado en nadie más que en..... -¿pero que pasó con el niño de la máscara?- le volvió a interrumpir el mocoso. -oh si!- respondió Link como recordando el hilo de la historia - Epona iba conmigo trotando lentamente por el bosque, nos dirigíamos a un pueblo que tendría una noche de carnaval en 3 días, cuando de pronto, un niño con una máscara apareció de la nada, iba acompañado por 2 hadas y ellos 3 asustaron tanto a Epona, que hicieron que me tirara y quedé inconsciente un buen rato, cuando desperté fui en su busca deseoso de una explicación y lo encontré metiéndose en un pasadizo que había tras un gran árbol, lo seguí, el camino me guió hacia un subterráneo que mientras iba avanzando se ponía más oscuro, quise entonces auxiliarme tocando the sun's song, pero.... mi ocarina había desaparecido... seguí entonces caminando por la oscuridad, guiándome por mis manos, andando a tientas en ese subterráneo que cada vez se hacía más oscuro y estrecho y hasta cierto punto, sentí miedo... Se levantó de donde se había sentado, tomando un vaso de agua que se hallaba cerca se puso a beber lentamente, se quitó el gorro y todo el equipo que tenía en su espalda, y lo puso encima de una mesa, sus mechones rubios resplandecían a la luz de las velas y la hermanita de Link suspiró, lo que le costó un fuerte codazo del niño de ojos cafés, aún así, todos guardaban silencio, el joven los había cautivado con su narración, y tal vez pensaban que el más leve ruido lo haría perder la concentración y pudiera hacerle olvidar aspectos interesantes de su historia. Link dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa, peinando sus cabellos con los dedos mientras andaba por la habitación, reanudó su historia: -Después de no poco rato de andar así, una pequeña abertura me guió a un claro donde se hallaba el niño y las 2 hadas jugando con la ocarina, lo desafié a un duelo, pero él cobardemente se limitó a decir un hechizo que hizo que me convirtiera en un Deku Scrub. -un Deku Scrub? ya no se ven de esos seres por aquí- fue esta vez la abuela quien interrumpió -así es señora- dijo Link haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para darle más veracidad a sus palabras- estuve desesperado tratando de quitarme esa apariencia, hasta que en mi recorrido llegué al cuarto de máquinas de la torre del reloj del pueblo donde me encontré a un vendedor de máscaras que vivía en el mercado de Hyrule y había venido al pueblo por la noche de carnaval, él fue quien me advirtió del peligro -peligro......- murmuró el pequeño Link para sí -así es- le afirmó el ojiazul- un niño jugando se había apoderado de su más peligrosa posesión the Majora's Mask, el vendedor me dijo que en el interior de esa máscara se encontraba sellado el espíritu de un malvado hechicero antiguo que controlaba a las personas que la usaban, el me dio una canción que me volvió a mi forma original y yo conservé la máscara de Deku y la puedo usar cuando quiera y convertirme en ese ser. -en serio?- cuestionó la hermana de Link encantada -así es pequeña.- le dijo sonriente Link -no me digas pequeña, llámame Ayril -está bien Ayril. -no me digas pequeña llámame Ayril- la remedó el pequeño de ojos cafés -Link!- le reprochó la pequeña y mientras esos 2 niños reñían, Link continuó su historia -Tuve que esperar al tercer día de carnaval para que se abrieran las puertas de la terraza de la torre del reloj y encontrarme con el niño, al que desafié y vencí por cierto- dijo levantando su pecho orgulloso- me devolvió la ocarina y justo cuando me iba él me dijo: -Aún no celebres tu aparente victoria Hyliano impertinente, pues te aseguro que no has ganado y que este día lo recordarás por siempre. Acto seguido, sentí una fuerte explosión y un brillo me cegó los ojos, cuando pude ver otra vez, me hallaba en la torre pero estaba en ruinas, y no era solo la torre, sino todo el pueblo tenía la apariencia de hallarse mucho tiempo en ruinas, pensé que había sido el impacto de la explosión pero no logré encontrar a nadie en el pueblo, decidí entonces ir a visitar a Darunia, un amigo mío que es Gorón, pero caminé mucho tiempo y pensé que estaba perdido, encontré a Epona y todas mis cosas a un lado de un camino, el cual seguí y cuándo encontré a varias personas pregunté el camino a Death Mountain y me creyeron loco, me dijeron que el poblado más cercano era éste y pues estoy aquí... Eso es todo lo que yo se... -y eso es todo lo que me basta saber para ayudarte- le repuso el niño de ojos cafés- con mi barco y el windwaker surcaremos los mares y encontraremos las ruinas perdidas de Hyrule -Pero eso tendrá que ser mañana- dijo la abuela- pues la tormenta está por alcanzar su punto máximo y me imagino que Link querrá descansar -No se equivoca señora- le dijo Link - estoy agotado, todo esto es demasiado para mí- dijo el rubio quien tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a los cuartos -Link! Muéstrale su habitación- le dijo el mesonero. El pequeño corrió y le enseñó a Link un cuarto de mediano tamaño, con una cama y una mesa con una jarra llena de agua y un vaso, una mecedora al lado de la ventana terminaba la decoración de la sencilla posada, Link suspiró y dejó sus cosas sobre la mecedora, agradeció al niño que pronto salió y abrió la puerta en donde el adivinaba que estaba el baño, y así era, para felicidad de él, contaba con una tina de madera y varios cubos de agua fresca para llenarla, se quitó la camisa dejando lucir su bien formado abdomen, llenó la tina, terminó de desnudarse, se sumergió en la tina y empezó a pensar, las cosas serían más difíciles esta vez, pero desde que le dijeron que era el héroe del tiempo sabía que su vida no tendría ni un minuto de paz, el tan solo quería ver a aquella persona que su corazón le había dicho que buscara, pero en realidad no creía que estuviera en el futuro, daría todo de sí para regresar lo antes posible a Hyrule, por él, por el reino y por Zelda, pues era su amiga y no podía permitir que nada le pasase. Al salir de la tina se secó con cuidado su cuerpo y se vistió un camisón blanco que se hallaba sobre la cama, lavó su ropa roja y la tendió cuidadosamente, dispuso sus cosas para partir al día siguiente y se recostó, el sueño lo venció rápidamente... -lo dejaste solo?- interrogó Ayril a Link -así es y te aconsejaría que lo dejaras dormir, mañana partiremos- le dijo el niño tratando en vano de sacarle brillo a su espada. -Crees que sea fácil su búsqueda? -no, sabes que nadie ha hallado a Hyrule, yo solo guardo la esperanza de que nosotros seamos los primeros, por el bien de todos... La luz matinal despertó a Link, no sabía cuanto había dormido pues su cuarto no disponía de reloj, pero se sentía descansado y con ánimos de empezar su búsqueda, se vistió ahora con su traje azul y en vez del mirror shield de la noche anterior se puso a sus espaldas el Hylian Shield, todos sus demás equipos los guardó en la bolsa de viaje que había traído consigo, levantó su traje rojo y lo guardó casi con respeto, cuando salió de su habitación, escuchó el murmullo de los habitantes de la isla que habían pasado la noche en la posada, al igual vio a Ayril quien le sonrió encantadoramente y le hizo señas que se sentara con ella en la mesa, había un desayuno que consistía en leche, agua fresca, pan con mantequilla y muchas frutas tropicales servidas en bandejas de madera, Link comió con verdadero apetito, de cuando en cuando cruzaba palabras con las personas a su alrededor, la tormenta había pasado, era evidente por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la puerta y las ventanas que ahora estaban abiertas, cuando terminó de comer, se paró en la ventana a admirar el paisaje, a lo lejos, vio al niño que le ayudaría, vestido de verde otra vez, limpiaba un barco que tenía forma de un dragón y era de color rojo -mi hermano limpia su barco, anoche la tormenta lo dejó lleno de escombros- le dijo Ayril -me pregunto si Epona y yo cabremos en eso. -ah claro que si!, quieres verlo más de cerca?- propuso la niña con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos -por supuesto- le contestó Link caminando hacia la puerta la luz del sol bañó sus dorados cabellos e iluminó su blanco rostro, sonrió a las personas que lo saludaban desde la bahía y les devolvió el saludo con la mano, acto seguido volteó a ver a la pequeña niña que esperaba impaciente a su lado y le tendió la mano, Ayril hizo un sonidito que denotaba su emoción y tomó gustosa la mano de nuestro héroe del tiempo, al mismo tiempo que un rubor tornaba de color carmín sus mejillas, caminaron juntos hasta la bahía donde se encontraron con el pequeño Link quien reparó en el cambio de color del traje de Link -azul! Como el que te dieron los zoras!- dijo asombrado -así es pequeño- repuso Link quien se puso a examinar el barco de arriba abajo- es espacioso y se ve resistente, me gusta.- declaró convencido -es mío- contestó el pequeño Link orgulloso - oye, yo no terminaré de limpiarlo en un buen rato, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer... no creo que podamos partir antes de la puesta de sol. -oh!- suspiró Link decepcionado -no te desanimes! Puedes ver la isla!- dijo Ayril -yo tengo algo que es perfecto para ayudarlos en su viaje y que es muy valioso para mi. -que es Ayril? -un telescopio - De pronto, un cañonazo se oyó a lo lejos -mira!- gritó Ayril señalando al mar donde un barco se divisaba a lo lejos, imponente -parece un barco pirata- dijo Link bromeando - lo es! Es el barco de Tetra!- gritó emocionada- llegará dentro de poco! -Ayril! - le gritó Link porque la pequeña ya había corrido hacia los muelles y estaba lejos de él - quién es Tetra? -una amiga!- le respondió la niña- mira! Link también va a recibirla! En efecto, el pequeño Link corría hacia el lugar donde desembarcaría su amiga aproximadamente en unos 10 minutos. Link sonrió mientras veía a los 2 niños correr, se imaginó cómo sería Tetra y qué haría en un barco pirata. -Seguramente es una mujer muy fuerte- dijo para sí, pero al momento de decir esto sufrió de un tremendo escalofrío y mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, meneó la cabeza disipando sus pensamientos, miró hacia el muelle, Link tiraba cañonazos también contestando el saludo de Tetra, todos los presentes miraban embelesados como se acercaba el barco, ya faltaba poco para que llegara, Link y Ayril corrieron hacia un peñasco que les permitiría ver mejor la llegada de su amiga, el rubio ojiazul pudo ver a lo lejos como la niña le entregaba a su hermano el telescopio y éste lo probaba en el barco que se acercaba, pero, a pesar de tener ese artefacto en las manos, no pudo ver lo que Link divisó en el cielo...  
  
Continuará...  
  
*** Notas *** Este es mi primer fic de Zelda y la verdad pido disculpas a todas las personas que saben perfectamente la historia del juego porque mi fic tiene horribles incongruencias lo se!, mi novio me lo deja saber cada 2 o 3 oraciones pero en fin...... me gusta así como está! Gracias a Fairy por publicar mi historia y por sus comentarios! Es una chica muy amable! Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo! Oyasumi Nasai!  
  
Quiero agradecer los reviews que aunque son pocos, me han ayudado a seguir con la historia! Alguien me lee! que emoción!!!! Douzo arigatou! Contestando a la pregunta de Swhaa: ni yo misma se porque lo trato así...... a mi tampoco me gusta el diseño del windwaker, hay que admitir que el juego está bueno, mi itoshii me lo enseñó y la verdad está interesante y tiene un buen grado de dificultad.... lo que yo no me explico y nunca lo haré es que teniendo el cube tan buenos gráficos..... ¿porqué hicieron un Link tan feo? No ven que es antiestético? Nyah _____ espero les guste el nuevo capítulo Oyasumi Nasai! 


	3. Ayril And Tetra

"No se que es lo que me pasa, pero tu me haces recordar a una persona de mi tiempo, que es muy importante para mi..." By Sheik  
  
3.- AYRIL Y TETRA.  
  
-Tetra! Hola! - gritaron a la vez los dos niños saludando con la mano a su amiga que se hallaba en una punta del barco, la chica que fácilmente tenía su edad alzó la mano, era de baja estatura y morena, se adivinaba que no era su color natural sino efectos del abrasante sol al que se exponía todos los días, sus ojos eran de un color negro muy vivos y expresivos, su cara tenía una actitud de total decisión y poder de mando, sus ademanes demostraban la seguridad que su puesto en el barco le daba y toda esa fisonomía, estaba enmarcada en un cabello de un rubio verdoso que estaba amarrado en una coleta alta. -Link! Ayril! Hola!- gritó a su vez la chica Nadie reparó en Link, quien corría hacia la punta del acantilado donde los 2 niños se hallaban, a lo lejos, amenazador, su aguzada vista había detectado a un gran pájaro que revoloteaba alrededor del barco, no había sabido el porqué, pero eso no le daba buena espina, sabía que algo iba a pasar... -Los extrañé mucho! - gritaba Tetra desde el barco. El pájaro perdía altura y caía casi en picada hacia el barco, pero nadie lo veía, todos estaban inmersos en ese feliz reencuentro, Link no soportó la presión y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: - Link! Ayril! Tengan cuidado con el pájaro que vuela sobre el barco! El pequeño apuntó su telescopio hacia el enorme animal que estúpidamente había ignorado, solo para verlo clavar sus garras en el pequeño cuerpo de Tetra y volver a emprender su vuelo pero ahora en dirección a los bosques de la isla, todo había pasado en menos de 30 segundos, Link entonces corrió en dirección opuesta, mas de 10 curiosos le siguieron, el niño de ojos cafés lo siguió también, solo Ayril quedó inmóvil en su lugar, parecía estar en shock después de observar lo sucedido... -va a perderse en el bosque!- gritó el niño alcanzando a Link -será fácil matarlo antes de que entre allí- le respondió Link sacando su arco y unas flechas que tenían una extraña punta azul, estaba apuntando hacia el pájaro, cuando el niño le dijo: -Link! Está cambiando de dirección! Va hacia el acantilado donde estábamos hace unos momentos! -perfecto! El blanco será mucho más fácil- asintió el Hyliano abriendo un poco más el compás y no dejando que el pájaro escapara ni un segundo de la mira en la punta de su flecha, cerró uno de sus ojos para enfocar mejor y el otro lo mantuvo alerta, sus cejas se arquearon en una expresión de infinita concentración, que el pequeño Link logró romper con un grito: -con flechas será muy peligroso! Puedes lastimar a Tetra!, una pedrada será más efectiva! Yo me encargaré!- acto seguido sacó de entre sus ropas una resortera y rápido como rayo le dio al pájaro en un costado, el animal cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, Tetra salió volando hacia un lado, golpeándose contra el suelo... -NO! Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- gritó molesto Link volteando a verlo, por su expresión el niño pudo adivinar que estaba furioso -lo que estoy haciendo es salvar a Tetra! Derribé al pájaro y la salvé!- encaró Link al Hyliano gritando también. El Link mayor frunció horriblemente las cejas, hizo un movimiento despectivo con su cabeza lo que ocasionó que varios mechones cayeran sobre esos ojos azules que ahora parecían hielo, el mas pequeño lo miró desafiante, parecían que en esas 2 miradas acababa de nacer una horrible antipatía, que mucha gente atribuía al orgullo del Hyliano, pero que equivocados estaban, porque de pronto, en el cielo, se vio una figura de un hombre cubierto por una capa roja, su cara denotaba lo viejo que estaba, su cabello cano resplandecía al sol y su sonrisa maligna le daba a su fisonomía un aspecto aterrador, iba arriba de un enorme pájaro igual al que el niño había derribado, pero, un chiflido bastó para hacerlo volver en sí, se levantó del suelo creando una densa nube de polvo alrededor - ah mi fiel mascota!- dijo el desconocido al pájaro que acababa de levantarse - que esperas para traerme mi encargo de una buena vez- rugió con esa voz que a Link tanto le recordaba el crujir de las hojas secas cuando llegaba el otoño en el Kokiri Forest el Link más pequeño entendiendo las intenciones del pájaro, corrió hacia donde estaba Tetra cargándola ágilmente y llevándola hacia el bosque, el animal como era de esperarse, voló hasta la punta del acantilado donde había dejado caer a Tetra, pero, en vez de decepcionarse por la ausencia de su presa, tomó a Ayril quien nunca se había movido de ese lugar y quien se había limitado a mirar todo aterrorizada -Link! Ayúdame!- grito la niña a su hermano quien solo pudo observar la escena con horror -lo ves? Salvaste a Tetra? NO! Pusiste en peligro a tu hermana!- le gritó autoritario Link, quien se puso en posición para disparar nuevamente, no había tiempo para pensar ni centrar perfectamente el blanco, tan solo colocó la flecha lo más rápido que pudo, apuntó la punta hacia su objetivo y, manejando el arco con tan gracia como si tocara un arpa, dejó escapar la flecha, que casi inmediatamente hizo contacto con el pájaro, quien ante la vista asombrada de todos, se congeló al instante y cayó pesadamente al suelo Ayril entonces, se vio cayendo de la misma manera, pero, el misterioso hombre montado en el otro animal, voló a toda velocidad hacia donde la niña caía y la salvó del impacto, enseguida la acomodó delante de él y dijo unas palabras que todos pudieron escuchar: -bienvenida a su transporte a la perdición señora Tetra- dijo esas palabras con tanto odio, que a mas de uno se le erizaron los cabellos, el pájaro entonces viró en dirección opuesta, volando ahora hacia mar abierto, dejando a todos confundidos por esa escena y desconsolados por la pérdida de Ayril, una malévola carcajada se dejó escuchar a lo lejos, nuestro apuesto Link se sintió atemorizado de pronto y dijo más para sí que para toda la gente que lo rodeaba: -no puede ser EL...... Ya el desconocido iba muy lejos, cuando el pequeño Link corrió hacia la punta del acantilado desesperado y gritó hacia donde el malvado extraño era ya solo un punto en el horizonte: -deténgase! Por favor! Esa no es Tetra!- su desesperación era tal, que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, se dejó caer en la hierba apretando con sus puños los arbustos y arrancándolos del suelo con sus propias manos, se veía tan mal, que Link no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por él - por favor....- siguió hablando con voz ahogada por el llanto - esa no es Tetra..... es mi hermana.... su nombre es Ayril... ella no es Tetra....  
  
En la posada reinaba un aire fúnebre, los acontecimientos que habían sucedido tan repentinamente tenían en ascuas a todos los habitantes de la isla, varias personas habían llevado a Link a su casa, el niño solo se había dejado arrastrar por ellos, no oponiendo ninguna resistencia, como un ebrio que no es dueño de sus actos, Los piratas a bordo del barco de Tetra, habían dispuesto para ella una de las mejores habitaciones de la posada, donde la capitana de todos ellos se hallaba durmiendo desde que cayera del cielo con el pájaro, Link, nuestro apuesto Hyliano vestido en traje azul, se hallaba sentado frente a su cama esperando a que despertase, tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle y muchas ideas que solo con la respuesta de la señora de los piratas podrían llevarse cabo, miró de reojo a la pequeña que dormía un sueño bastante intranquilo, el ojiazul supuso que soñaba con los sucesos acaecidos en la víspera, por lo que notó su intranquilidad bastante normal, pasaron varias horas en las que Link se dio cuenta que no podía quitar su vista de la niña, movido por una enorme curiosidad, se levantó dirigiéndose hacia a cama, volvió a observar a la pequeña que se revolvía en las sábanas, inquieta, se atrevió a acercarse más, al fin, se sentó a su lado en la cama y la volvió a observar, sentía algo, el horrible fuego que sentía en sus mejillas le decía que estaba ruborizado, sentía que muchas mariposas danzaban en su estómago, se acercó más a la niña, su corazón latía a mil por hora, la pequeña entonces empezó a llorar mientras seguía durmiendo, pareció que con eso Link volvió a la realidad, extrañándose el mismo de su raro comportamiento, pero volvió a ver a la niña y no le gustó su aflicción, tomó de entre los pliegues de su ropa la ocarina, la puso en su boca y comenzó a tocar, dulces sonidos salieron de ella, la Zelda's Lullaby, esa que Impa le había enseñado, esa canción que siempre calmaba a Zelda, no sabía porqué, pero de pronto se encontró recordando a su princesa, los momentos que pasaron juntos, como venció a Ganondorf y ella estuvo con el en esos momentos en que creyó todo perdido.... -Link! No te vayas! - gritó sobresaltada la niña, sentándose bruscamente en la cama Al oír el grito Link dejó caer la ocarina, Tetra lo miraba como si le conociese, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, su cara no parecía la misma, su cabello parecía ser más rubio y sus ojos semejaban 2 esmeraldas, una tiara cubría su cabeza y Link se dejó perder en esa visión, Tetra acercó su mano a la mejilla del rubio y la acarició mientras le decía dulcemente, con la dulzura que solo aparece en la voz cuando conoces muy bien a alguien: -porqué no regresas Link? El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente, no sabía porqué, pero sentía como si hablase con ELLA, Tetra acercó su rostro al de Link y se miraron fijamente, ojos azules como el cielo fundiéndose en aquel bosque verde, sentimientos que no hacía falta decir pero que ahí estaban.... -Señora Tetra! Gritos los volvieron en sí a los 2, los piratas entraron al cuarto apresuradamente, habían escuchado gritar a Tetra... -No pasa nada- dijo la niña confundida mirando a Link quien se veía más perdido que ella - solo estaba soñando. Y eso se sentía Link, presa de un sueño, pues al volver a mirar a Tetra lo verdoso de su cabello había aparecido nuevamente, sus ojos eran negros como ébano y no había ninguna tiara en su cabeza -Tengo hambre- dijo la pequeña mirando a sus hombres, quienes salieron prestos a complacerle. -qué fue lo que pasó?- le interrogó Link cuando salieron todos -no lo se, todo es tan confuso- dijo Tetra dándole a entender a Link que eso era lo que quería que el Hyliano le explicara. -Tetra, mira, no tengo tiempo para esto, cómo sabes que soy Link?, nunca me has visto! -Link? Oh pero si es cierto! Tu yo nunca nos habíamos visto, pero... sin embargo te recuerdo...- dijo confundida, encogiéndose de hombros - se que es absurdo pero se que eres de Hyrule y que eres un héroe... se que te perdiste... se que te busco... pero no se porque?... -No comprendo más que tu- asintió Link - pero todo lo que dices es cierto, Tetra, necesito tu ayuda, el pájaro que te quiso raptar tomó a Ayril en tu lugar, necesito saber porqué te buscan, dónde tienen a Ayril, qué piensan hacerle? -no se que quieren de mí..... no se nada de eso....- dijo como avergonzada -lo temía- se apesadumbró Link -donde está el otro Link?- cuestionó Tetra reparando en el asunto -¿cómo reaccionó ante la pérdida de Ayril? -mal, está en su casa, Tetra, tengo un plan pero o se cómo seguirlo, necesito tu ayuda. -pide lo que quieras. -recuerdas al pájaro que quiso raptarte? -si. -dónde puedo encontrar el lugar donde vive? -muy fácil, es un pájaro amaestrado, lo supe por la cinta que ataba a su cuello, están educados para regresar solos a casa. -Perfecto!- dijo Link chasqueando los dedos- entonces mi plan funcionará -cuál es tu plan? -haré que el pájaro me lleve a Ayril y la rescataré, quien lo amaestró raptó a la niña y su hermano tiene el deber de salvarla -pero Link no puede ir solo! No sabe nada acerca de pelear!- protestó Tetra frunciendo el ceño y alzando la voz -no irá solo Tetra, o parezco un cero a la izquierda- le respondió Link calmándola -oh no! Eres todo menos eso!  
  
Link lloraba amargamente al lado de su abuela, fue culpa suya el haber perdido a su hermana, porqué no lo dejó todo en manos del Hyliano? Ahora no sabía que hacer, dónde buscar, que preguntar, cómo rescataría a su hermana si nunca había luchado contra nadie en toda su vida?, una figura imponente se dibujó de pronto en la puerta, Link miraba autoritario al niño, quién se limitó a pararse del lado de la abuela para encarar al héroe del tiempo -es mi culpa, lo se, y no tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento...- sollozó -claro que es tu culpa! De quién más? Espero que aprendas de tu impertinencia!- le reprendió Link -joven, no sea duro con él, no ve como sufre?- le defendió su abuela -que se imagine como sufre su hermana!- contestó cortante -Ayril!- sollozó el niño nuevamente -oh estoy segura que podrá arreglar las cosas- dijo la abuela -que bueno que lo menciona señora- apremió Link- porque justamente le vengo a buscar para eso. -¿cómo?- preguntó el niño -tengo un plan para rescatar a tu hermana y tu vas a ayudarme quieras o no, son estas tus cosas?- dijo señalando un bulto en la mesa -si- contestó el niño -bien! Tómalas y vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder- ordenó Link -niños! Por favor! Salven a Ayril y regresen con bien- les recomendó la abuela Link salió primero seguido de el pequeño, la abuela solo los miró hasta que su silueta se perdió entre las personas que comentaban el último suceso de la isla. Cuando llegaron al muelle, Tetra estaba esperándolos. -Tetra! Estás bien?- preguntó el pequeño Link -así es!- respondió orgullosa -bien, todos estamos bien, eso es bueno, Link y yo nos subiremos en ese pájaro en cuanto lo descongele y partiremos en busca de Ayril -Link y yo?- protestó Tetra -quién más?- le dijo el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros -por supuesto que yo!- chilló la niña - no pensarán dejarme fuera de la diversión! -no nos vendría mal su ayuda- concedió el ojiazul guiñándole un ojo a la niña - sabes Tetra?- le dijo el Hyliano - No se que es lo que me pasa, pero tu me haces recordar a una persona de mi tiempo, que es muy importante para mi...  
  
Mientras, encerrada en una habitación, Ayril lloraba desconsolada sobre su cama, no entendía nada, porqué esos hombres la llamaban princesa y la habían obligado a vestir un atuendo en rosa con un extraño triángulo grabado en el pecho, ella solo quería salir de allí y regresar a su isla con su familia y amigos. -Link!- sollozaba - por favor! Ven por mi hermanito!....  
  
continuará  
  
jejeje 2 capítulos en un fin de semana...... bueno, en realidad no tenía tarea y me sobró el tiempo, que por cierto no siento que sea malgastado jojojo si lo se......... la historia no tiene nada que ver con la original...... ya casi puedo ver a un niño de ojos ámbar reclamándome como loco por detalles perdidos e incoherencias de mi fic...... y esa escena tan escandalosa de Link con Tetra.......... que diría Zelda si los viera?.............. no se preocupen...... todo tiene un porque!.... Espero que les agrade! Oyasumi Nasai! 


	4. A hole in my soul

"Hace una semana que te has ido y sin embargo te extraño como si ya hubiesen pasado siglos"  
  
By Sheik  
  
4. A HOLE IN MY SOUL.  
  
-Link no te vayas!- Había alcanzado a gritar en vano la princesa Zelda, el Hyliano ya estaba demasiado lejos y no le escucharía, porqué no se decidió a decírselo antes? .... Porque se descubriría ella misma... La hermosa Hyliana de cabello tan rubio como el de Link y largo hasta su cintura se abrazó a si misma, cerró sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, su esbelta figura fue cayendo poco a poco en el césped del jardín del palacio y allí, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, comenzó a pensar en tantas cosas... tantas que el día pasó y la noche también, y llegó la mañana siguiente y el sol amenazó con esconderse y ella seguía sentada pensando en su Hyliano... Si Link hubiese deseado volver a su infancia las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, el hubiera regresado a vivir en el Kokiri Forest con todos sus amigos y ella... ella conseguiría la forma de mandar a buscarle con el pretexto de hablar de sus aventuras pasadas, se las arreglaría para invitarlo otro día, y otro, y otro más..... tenía planeado como crecerían juntos, y un día de esos, se lo diría todo... Pero Link había destrozado todos sus sueños, desvanecido todas sus esperanzas, aquellos pensamientos que le ayudaron a sobrevivir durante su batalla contra Ganondorf, se esfumaron al decir el rubio aquellas palabras que la marcaron como si fuesen tenazas al rojo vivo, sumida en esos pensamientos, se levantó del suelo, pues sentía fijas las miradas de varios guardias que hacían la ronda por el jardín, ella, la princesa de Hyrule, no debía de ser vista en tan deplorable estado, caminó rápidamente hacia sus aposentos y hasta ignoró a Impa, esa fuerte mujer que siempre la había protegido, quien intentaba decirle algo que ella no entendió, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, y entonces, solo entonces, perdió totalmente la compostura, su rostro dejó ver una mueca de agudo dolor y más lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, se quitó violentamente su tiara, mientras en su mente se repetían las palabras de Link como si su fantasma se las estuviera repitiendo al oído: -"Zelda, no quiero que me regreses a mi infancia, partiré en un largo viaje, no se si volveré, iré en busca de una persona que es muy importante para mi, la persona que cambiará mi destino... adiós..." -Porque???- gritó la princesa tirando su tiara al espejo de su tocador y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, al igual que como estaba su corazón... Link iba en busca de alguien que cambiaría su vida, y le dolía sobremanera que esa persona no fuera ella... Había pasado una semana y no había regresado, quizá nunca lo haría, quizá lo mejor sería olvidarse de él.... Sumida en esos pensamientos casi no notó cuando Impa abrió la puerta a patadas, la fuerte mujer estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cuerpo temblaba, Zelda abrió mucho los ojos cuando la vio y le preguntó muy preocupada -Impa estás bien? -Si, yo si.. -tu si? Que me quieres decir? -Princesa toma asiento por favor- rogó Impa -No me trates con formalidades Impa, porque eso quiere decir que algo muy grave ha pasado, vamos! Di lo que tengas que decir! -mi querida Zelda! Toma asiento y se fuerte por favor!- volvió a implorar Impa, Zelda solo obedeció tratando de comprender que era lo que quería decirle.- han llegado personas que buscan un refugio y te piden que les permitas quedarse en Hyrule -saben que siempre serán bienvenidos, pero quienes son? De donde vienen?- dijo la princesa mostrándose preocupada -son 3 doncellas jóvenes, una llamada Cremia, su hermana Romani y la otra Anju, vienen de Termina -De Termina? Pero si anoche era su noche de carnaval, porqué vienen pidiendo refugio? -eso es lo grave del asunto Zelda, ellas tienen que decirte 2 cosas que se que no te van a gustar para nada. -que es lo que tienen que decirme? Hazlas pasar Impa!- ordenó Zelda, a lo que la otra mujer solo obedeció en Silencio. La rubia de ojos verdes paseó en círculos en su habitación acomodándose la tiara cuidadosamente al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en el espejo y lo devolvía a su forma natural, uniendo hasta el último añico del vidrio roto, las 2 chicas pasaron y Zelda las observó impaciente, dos eran pelirrojas y la otra castaña, hicieron una profunda inclinación y esperaron hasta que Zelda habló: -Les doy la bienvenida a Hyrule, saben quien soy, así que ahorro mi presentación, pero les pido me den sus nombres, saben que pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que consideren necesario y por único requisito solo les pido 2 cosas: saber qué es lo que tienen que decirme con tanta urgencia ? y Porqué han huido de Termina? -Me llamo Romani- habló una niña pelirroja de ojos cafés, vestía un vestido largo de color blanco con morado - ella es mi hermana Cremia - señaló a una muchacha de unos 18 años, pelirroja vestida de una blusa blanca con adornos de color rosa y una falda azul - y ella es Anju, es nuestra amiga - finalizó señalando a una guapa castaña de la misma edad de Cremia que vestía una blusa banca y una hermosa falda gris azulado con grecas en la parte inferior -hubiésemos perecido de no ser por la ayuda del joven Link, tal vez lo conozca, puesto que él dijo ser Hyliano y habló mucho de usted- habló Anju, la chica castaña. -Link? - gritó la princesa no dejando esconder su emoción -si, Link- finalizó Cremia -el fue el que nos dijo que huyéramos hacia Hyrule lo más rápido que pudiéramos antes que todo se nos cayera encima, pobre! Él solo quiso salvarnos...- asintió Anju -el solo quiso? - interrogó Zelda poniéndose muy pálida - qué le ha pasado? -de eso queríamos hablarle..... toda Termina ha desaparecido, toda en absoluto...- le respondió Cremia -Termina? No puede ser eso posible- dijo Zelda entonces tumbándose en una orilla de su cama, termina era una ciudad con la que siempre habían mantenido excelentes relaciones y de hecho, si no hubiera estado tan triste, su presencia se habría hecho notar en la noche del carnaval, pero y ahora? Su querido Link había estado allí y el lugar había desaparecido..... junto con él.... -Un skull kid con una extraña máscara fue el culpable de lo sucedido anoche, Link valerosamente lo había estado esperando por lapso de 3 días, hasta que la torre del reloj se abrió, todos pudimos observar la pelea que Link ganó, pero, justo cuando se retiraba dándole la espalda a su enemigo, una luz invadió todo el lugar y Link cayó de la torre, casi a nuestros pies, antes de quedar inconsciente, nos dijo que huyéramos de allí y buscáramos refugio con usted, dijo que no nos lo negaría"- había contestado Anju -oh por favor! Díganme que ha pasado con él- imploró Zelda cayendo a los pies de Romani -el desapareció.- le contestó la niña con tanta naturalidad como si las personas desaparecieran ante sus ojos todos los días -que?- gritó la princesa tomando a la niña por los hombros fuertemente -cálmese su majestad!- rogó Cremia arrebatándole a Romani y abrazándola fuertemente -ella solo dice la verdad -lo que pasó fue extraño, él solo nos dijo "vayan a Hyrule" y su cuerpo comenzó a verse borroso, cuando casi no se divisaba su figura, dijo otras palabras de las cuales solo entendimos "Zelda" y desapareció ante nuestros ojos, cuando llegamos aquí y preguntamos por "Zelda" nos dijeron que usted era una princesa, y por eso nos hemos atrevido a venir a molestarle- dijo Anju con lágrimas en sus ojos cafés -no, no puede ser!- Zelda cayó de rodillas hundiendo su cara en sus manos dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente, ya que importaba si veían a la princesa de Hyrule llorar si la persona que le daba la fuerza para cumplir con su labor había desaparecido? Cuáles eran las palabras que Link había dicho acompañadas por su nombre?, Anju y Cremia trataron inútilmente de levantarla, mientras Romani corría en busca de Impa, Zelda ni siquiera se movía, Impa entró y logró levantarla, la sentó en su cama mientras le decía: -Zelda, tienes que ser fuerte!, Hyrule te necesita!, Link no hubiese deseado que lloraras! -Tu que sabes lo que él deseaba? Si ni siquiera yo pude adivinar lo que su corazón escondía, yo que alimenté falsas esperanzas en mi corazón para que él se encargara de romperlas con su viaje y yo que traté de vivir esperando su regreso y él me acaba de dejar para siempre... -Zelda no digas eso!- le reprendió Impa -quiero que salgan todos- ordenó la princesa -no, no saldremos porque tu te ves muy mal y no quiero que....- trató de protestar Impa, pero la princesa se levantó de su cama de golpe y gritó autoritaria, como nunca lo había hecho -he dicho que todos salgan, no quiero a nadie en mis aposentos, es una orden! Impa hizo salir a las 3 chicas y cerró las puertas tras ella, quiso acercarse a la princesa y abrazarle, pero la chica dijo con voz fría -tu también vete Impa La fuerte mujer suspiró y salió lentamente cerrando las puertas tras de si, pero no se fue muy lejos, se quedó sentada a escasos centímetros de la salida... La princesa entonces se soltó a llorar nuevamente, abrió el ventanal que daba a un balcón por donde se veía todo Hyrule, se sentó en un borde del mismo mientras recordaba a aquel niño rubio vestido de verde que entró a escondidas al palacio y prometió ayudarle, a aquel pequeño que se ganó su corazón desde el momento que lo vio, ella no podía vivir sin él, y entonces rogó: -Farore! Oh diosa del valor! Tu que transportas a las personas al lugar donde ellas te lo piden, Oh protectora de mi hermoso Link! Cúmpleme un último deseo y dame valor para no arrepentirme de lo que pienso hacer! Por favor! Antes de morir.... déjame estar con Link.... déjame decirle lo que siento por él.... déjame verlo una última vez..... Al terminar de decir esto, Zelda se arrojó de su balcón, Impa solo pudo escuchar un grito de la princesa y entró corriendo, pero solo pudo ver a la chica caer al vacío con sus manos en el pecho, de pronto, una luz verde salió del piso y con ella, se hizo presente una niña de facciones alegres y estatura pequeña, vestida de verde y con cabellos del mismo color peinados graciosamente, en su cara se leía una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos de un esmeralda tan profundo se fijaron en la princesa que caía hacia ella, levantando una mano paró la precipitada caída y mantuvo a la princesa flotando en el aire, la pequeña entonces voló hacia Zelda y cuando estuvo a tal altura que podía hablar con ella, le sonrió encantadoramente y dijo: -Soy Farore! Y te he escuchado, solo tengo 2 cosas que decirte Zelda solo guardó silencio, sorprendida que la misma diosa Farore le hubiera escuchado -una, es que no creo que a Nayru le agrade que quieras morir, y a mi tampoco, y a Link menos, la otra, es que creo que tu petición es justa, pero debes saber que esto funcionará solo si los 2 lo desean, -Es un gran riesgo...- murmuró tristemente Zelda, no estaba segura si Link quería verla a ella -pero vale la pena correrlo- le contestó Farore cruzando sus brazos en un acto de seriedad - debes saber que muchas personas son inmaduras y Link no es la excepción, no creció como debería ser! su alma es aún la de un niño de 8 años!, además, yo estoy segura que esto si funcionará- le dijo guiñándole un ojo -Farore que quieres decir? - dijo Zelda tocando su pecho con una mano, la diosa le había devuelto una gran esperanza a su corazón... -cierra tus ojos y piensa en él, si él piensa en ti, se verán en muy poco tiempo....- respondió Farore ignorando la pregunta de Zelda Pronto, una abertura se abrió en el piso, mucha luz comenzó a salir de ella y Zelda se sintió arrastrada hacia allá -funcionó- decía casi gritando la princesa- el está..... pensando.... en mi.... -no te olvides de decirle todo en cuanto lo veas....- dijo Farore señalándola severa con un dedo - y no te olvides que a veces las personas no son inmaduras.... solo son tontas... Dicho esto Zelda desapareció, la abertura en el suelo se cerró y Farore entonces comenzó su ascenso hacia los cielos, mientras pensaba... -"si! A veces las personas son tontas como Link!"  
  
Continuará  
  
Notas: "Personas tan tontas como Link???????" cómo me atreví a insultarlo así????...... bueno, que pasará con Zelda? No lo se.......... jejejeje, este capitulo está maniático lo se....... ya ven lo que pasa cuando un maestro deja tareas a morir??? Uno escribe cosas maniáticas después de terminar la tarea.... en fin..... (Sheik pensando en su Link de ojos ámbar) ^^ (suspiro) espero que les agrade a todos, y pues dudas, comentarios, golpes, reclamos y dinero en cheques electrónicos a: Mai_yagami83@hotmail.com Oyasumi Nasai! 


	5. we would work together

"hubiese querido que alguien me consolara cuando tuve que salir de mi casa y dejar a mis amigos, pero no lo tuve, nadie me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien..."  
  
By Sheik  
  
5. WE WOULD WORK TOGETHER  
  
Link, Tetra y el pequeño Link caminaban por la playa, no se detuvieron hasta llegar al lugar donde el pájaro se hallaba congelado en un bloque de hielo. -Mientras ustedes descongelan al pájaro, yo iré a poner en orden mi barco- dijo despreocupada Tetra -en un momento te alcanzo- asintió Link, quien miro de reojo al pequeño que a su vez, lo observaba aterrorizado - "ahora si la hice buena" - pensaba Link - "lo que menos quiero es que el pequeño me tema" Pensando en esto, puso una mano en el hombro del pequeño quien solo le devolvió una mirada recelosa -Link, lo que dije hace unas horas, lo que dije en casa de tu abuela- parecía que a el ojiazul le costaba trabajo decir esas palabras - lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte, se que son momentos difíciles, hubiese querido que alguien me consolara cuando tuve que salir de mi casa y dejar a mis amigos, pero no lo tuve, nadie me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien... -Pero y Navi? Mi abuela me contaba que siempre te apoyaba!!- interrogó el pequeño no comprendiendo a Link -a eso voy, ella no me dijo no te preocupes que ya todo pasará, ella me dijo : "ten valor pues las cosas serán más difíciles de aquí en adelante, yo te apoyaré en lo que necesites pero tu no te dejes vencer" -quiere decir que....- preguntó el niño como no queriendo entender -que te apoyo en lo que necesites y que me parece bien que trabajemos como equipo, por favor, por el bien de los 2- finalizó el rubio -yo no tengo inconveniente si tu no lo tienes...- dijo el niño tímidamente- pero.... yo nunca he peleado con nadie, no tengo una espada ni un escudo, no se como golpear, no se nada... -yo tampoco sabía nada, y dicen que soy el héroe del tiempo!- dijo Link divertido, soltó una carcajada que hizo que se rompiera el hielo entre los 2 y el pequeño riera también. El apuesto Link entonces, sacó su arco y una flecha con la punta roja, el pequeño lo miró interrogante y Link pareció comprender: -Es una flecha de fuego, con esto descongelaré al pájaro, siempre y cuando no se te antoje lanzar pedradas.- finalizó bromeando. -no lo creo, pero Link, él nos guiará hacia donde se encuentra Ayril?- dijo el niño apenado -si así es- contestó el rubio ojiazul, de pronto, frunció una ceja como reparando en algo que no había pensado y volteó a mirar fijamente al pequeño Link, arqueó una ceja graciosamente y sonrió con una perfecta y traviesa malignidad, al ver este gesto, el pequeño sintió un estremecimiento involuntario -Link en que estas pensando?- interrogó el niño con voz temblorosa- sea lo que sea se que yo estoy incluido y déjame decirte, como compañero de equipo, que no me gusta nada -oh!- reparó Link encogiéndose de hombros- solo pensaba que si vamos los 2 arriba del pájaro se va a dar cuenta que lleva más peso del que debería, que soy muy grande, Tetra y tu son pequeños y.... Tetra es mujer..... -queeeeeeeee???? Y te parece tan fácil mandarme a mi? - dijo el niño aterrorizado -sip - le contestó travieso - se llama proceso de eliminación -no! Me niego! No pienso subirme al pajarote! -entonces, dame una solución, el volará muy rápido y no podremos alcanzarlo. -y si uso el windwaker?- propuso el niño tímidamente - si no lo alcanzamos puedes congelarlo nuevamente, dame una oportunidad -concedida- dijo el Hyliano sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano- amigos nuevamente? -si!- dijo emocionado el niño -sabes? Sería más práctico que lo descongeláramos desde el barco, así empezaríamos a perseguirlo enseguida. -como digas- asintió Link empezando a caminar al lado del Hyliano, cuando llegaron al barco, Tetra les dio la bienvenida -Link! - dijo abrazando al niño, al ver este gesto el Link mayor sonrió malicioso, pero enseguida se puso pálido, su princesa.... qué estaría haciendo en este momento? -vamos, descongélalo, yo te observo- lo sacó el niño de sus pensamientos -si, no hay que perder tiempo!- repuso el Hyliano sonriendo, se puso en posición para disparar y sacó la flecha que acomodó en el arco, enseguida la punta se envolvió en fuego y Link la lanzó en un tiro perfecto hacia el pájaro, el cúmulo de hielo que envolvía al animal empezó a derretirse lentamente, el Link de ojos oscuros dijo un poco decepcionado: -Pensé que se descongelaría más rápido... -de hecho lancé una flecha de poca intensidad para darte tiempo a que utilices el windwaker....- repuso el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros Una enorme gota cayó por la cabeza del pequeño Link, pero enseguida se repuso y sacó de entre sus ropas una varita que llamó mucho la atención de apuesto ojiazul -es mi windwaker, con el puedo manejar el viento- dijo el pequeño orgulloso -suena muy bien!- dijo emocionado el Hyliano - con eso y la ocarina haremos un equipo perfecto -y yo que?- casi gritó Tetra al ver que prácticamente la ignoraban -tu serás nuestra acompañante leal- dijo el pequeño de ojos cafés como si eso fuera un gran honor -como quieran- repuso molesta Tetra alejándose de ellos 2 -Link- le llamó el ojiazul -ya se!- repuso el pequeño agitando el windwaker del cual salían unos dulces y a la vez poderosos sonidos, enseguida el chico apuntó en dirección hacia mar abierto y el viento comenzó a correr velozmente echando a andar el barco de inmediato -Perfecto!- dijo Link emocionado, tomando otra de sus flechas de fuego y lanzándola de nuevo hacia lo que quedaba del hielo que cubría los pies del pájaro quien ya intentaba liberarse por sí mismo, ahora si el hielo se derritió casi instantáneamente y entonces el imponente animal alzó el vuelo con una velocidad sorprendente, pero el barco lo igualaba fácilmente gracias a la ayuda del viento -esto es genial!- gritaba Tetra al tiempo que codeaba a ambos Links -más genial es eso que se ve ahí cerca.....- dijo el Link mayor como ido..... Y quien no perdería hasta el habla al ver a la isla a la cual se acercaban?, era una enorme fortaleza con muchísimos guardias custodiando la entrada, se veía un lugar oscuro, triste, atemorizante -igual que la vez pasada...- susurró Link para sí - entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas.... EL esta vivo.... -el quién?- interrogó el pequeño quien lo había escuchado -niños, esto es muy peligroso....- dijo el ojiazul angustiado, atrayendo a los 2 niños en un fuerte abrazo - ustedes tienen tan solo 6 años, 2 menos que cuando Zelda y yo nos enfrentamos por primera vez al ser que raptó a Ayril, esto no va a ser fácil y créanme que entenderé si los 2 prefieren quedarse aquí, debo advertirles que hasta el día de hoy pronunciar su nombre me aterra... -el nombre de quien?- curioseó Tetra -de Ganondorf... es que ahora estoy seguro que es él quien se encuentra aquí... -vamos no te desanimes!- le dijo el pequeño Link guiñándole un ojo - nosotros te ayudaremos, no te vamos a abandonar, aparte, es mi responsabilidad rescatar a Ayril -entonces tenemos que hacer un plan- repuso el Link mayor -eso es! Yo me quedaré aquí esperando por su regreso y preparando el barco para nuestra partida, si alguien los sigue, los defenderé con mis cañones, que tal si Link..... Una gota cayó por su cabeza cuando los 2 le contestaron -yo que? -bueno, tu- dijo señalando al apuesto Hyliano - tu nadarás hasta las puertas, te desharás de esos 2 guardias y esperarás hasta que tu- entonces señaló al niño- le abras las puertas ok? -buen plan!- le concedió el Hyliano -una cosa más!- dijo Tetra - llévense estas! - acto seguido sacó de sus ropas unas pequeñas esferas - transmiten los sonidos, cada vez que uno de ustedes hable frente a ellas el otro recibirá el mensaje -que útiles! - dijo el niño tomando una y Link tomó la otra como un niño toma un juguete nuevo. -bueno - asintió el Hyliano colocándose una máscara de Zora y transformándose inmediatamente en uno- nadaré rápidamente, es mejor que vayas pensando como entrar- le dijo al niño -es cierto....- repuso el pequeño - ¿cómo voy a entrar? -No hay problema!- dijo Tetra sonriéndole pícaramente, Link no tuvo tiempo de protestar, solo sintió que la oscuridad lo iba envolviendo, estaba dentro de un barril!!!! -Tetra! - gritó -no te preocupes, vas para allá- le contestó la niña pirata Link no supo bien que pasó, solo se sintió volar por los aires y pronto, se estrelló contra algo, el niño quedó estampado en las puertas, y del impacto del golpe, ésta se abrió, los 2 guardias que cuidaban la parte de afuera lo miraron feroces y lo despegaron de la puerta como si fuera una calcomanía, estaban a punto de dañarlo con sus espadas, pero de pronto Link apareció, los guardias soltaron al niño y se fueron contra el Hyliano -Link cuidado!- gritó aterrorizado el pequeño el joven de traje azul no le respondió, el niño solo vio como el apuesto Hyliano dio un giro sobre si mismo al momento en que sacaba su espada, el niño vio maravillado como giraba con ella, dejando en el trayecto a los 2 custodios fuera de combate -gracias- murmuró el niño por primera vez mirando al Hyliano con un respeto que asemejaba la veneración de un héroe -no te preocupes, te he dicho que pelearemos juntos, es más, dijo buscando entre sus cosas - toma esto - y le dio una pequeña espada y un escudo de madera -que es esto?- dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos -es the kokiri sword y the kokiri shield, son tuyos, úsalos con honor- le dijo el Hyliano guiñándole un ojo - ojalá pudiera decirte que no los vas a necesitar... -UN MOMENTO!!!!! INTRUSOS!!! INTRUSOS!!!!- gritó un guardia que estaba ya casi sobre ellos y echaba una red que los envolvió a los 2  
  
-Intrusos!!! Intrusos!!!- gritaba Tetra casi al mismo tiempo Una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes había caído sobre ella y a la joven pirata no le hacía nada de gracia... la chica se incorporó y la miró, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambas cayeron al suelo...... Hyrule, el consejo, Ganondorf, Impa, la huída del palacio, su entrenamiento en kakakiro village, su disfraz como Sheik.... Miles de recuerdos las invadieron a las 2, cuando se levantaron Zelda vio su imagen reflejada en la niña y la niña se vio como Zelda, que era esto? "Es hora de que despiertes" se escuchó una voz desde el cielo y de pronto una figura azul voló hacia los cielos perdiéndose de vista, Tetra entonces fue cubierta por una luz que la hizo caer nuevamente, -Señora!- gritaron los piratas al verla en el suelo Tomaron a Zelda quien casi de inmediato se transformó en Sheik, y golpeó a más de 4 piratas, tirándose del barco -no la dejen ir!- gritó Tetra - Zelda! No te vayas!!! Link está conmigo! Por favor regresa!!! Mas la princesa vestida con su traje de Sheik, no había caído al mar, solo una nube de humo se vio y ella desapareció.... _donde estoy?- dijo ella mirando a su alrededor, justo antes de sentir una red atrapándola -cuantos más hay?- le preguntaron rudamente -mas que?- dijo ella sin poderse liberar de la pesada red -mas intrusos- dijo el guardia levantándola y echándola a un oscuro calabozo.... -Link.... - susurró mientras cerraba los ojos...  
  
continuará  
  
jejejejeje la escuela, he aquí la escuela!!!! No me deja hacer nada! En fin, espero hacer mas capítulos rápido, y más ahora que pienso juntar a Zelda y a Link! Siiiii!!! Y aclara eh? El Link de ojos ámbar es mi novio Josué!!! Nada que ver con el del windwaker o con el del ocarina..... pero de todas maneras ese es mío muahahahahahaha dudas comentarios, reviews, dinero en cheques electrónicos y correos con ántrax: mai_yagami83@hotmail.com 


	6. i love you

"tu admirabas a Sheik, buscabas a Sheik, te hicimos crecer físicamente sin adiestrar tu alma a nuevas sensaciones como el amor, pues eso es lo que sientes por ella"...  
  
By Sheik.  
  
6.- I LOVE YOU .....  
  
Los "intrusos" habían sido encerrados en una celda oscura, separados unos de otros por las paredes, habían tenido la oportunidad de que los celadores fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para dejarles sus armas pensando que tras esos barrotes ya no darían problemas.... que equivocados estaban... El pequeño Link estaba desconsolado llorando en su celda, cuando escuchó algo proveniente de su bolsillo. -Link!, oye contéstame!- era la voz del Hyliano, el pequeño Link entonces recordó el objeto que Tetra les había regalado y un poco más tranquilo, le respondió -donde estás? -creo que en la celda de al lado, pero es una pared muy gruesa. -que haremos? -no se, tengo miedo... -ya me lo temía, mira, trataré de no hacer ruido, y con varias de mis cosas trataré de zafar una piedra de aquí ok?, tu solo espera... -esta bien...- contestó más calmado Link ruidos se escucharon en el pasillo, algunos celadores se movieron de sus lugares, el Hyliano pudo comprobarlo por sus sombras -Link- dijo entonces reparando en una idea genial - hazte el dormido! El chico siguió las órdenes enseguida y se enrolló en una cobija que se hallaba al fondo de su celda, Link hizo lo mismo y no se equivocó en su presentimiento, al poco rato varios soldados pasaron revisando a los 2 prisioneros y caminaron alegremente hacia otra dirección. -que bueno que esos 2 se durmieron, ahora vayamos a tomar aire fresco! -si, tengo mucha hambre -donde pusieron al otro? -abajo, en las otras celdas... -otro? - pensó el Hyliano - pero si Link.... que acaso no está al lado?... entonces se puso a idear otro plan, debía rescatar al niño primero y después registrar el lugar con un poco más de cuidado, su experiencia en Gerudo Fortress le recordaba que era lo que debía hacer. -HOLA!!!- Gritó para ver si alguien lo escuchaba. -Link está gritando...- pensó el pequeño que estaba en la celda de al lado sin que el Hyliano lo sospechara - pero me dijo que me hiciera el dormido... no puedo hablar... -nadie contesta, eso es señal que no hay ningún guardia y el niño está abajo, bueno, me pondré a trabajar! Siguió haciendo ruido por un rato más hasta asegurarse que nadie oiría lo que pensaba hacer, después de quedar satisfecho, sacó el martillo de los gorones de su bolso y se puso en posición, calculó que capa del suelo sería más delgada y dejó caer todo su peso junto con el martillo, el suelo se resquebrajó y Link se sintió caer en un vacío que no tenía fin... -Link! - gritó el pequeño al escuchar el gran escándalo - donde estás??? Y ahora que haré??? No me dejes solo!!! - pero como nadie le respondiera se decidió a salir por sí mismo, seguro que esa era una prueba que el joven Hyliano le estaba poniendo, entonces tomó su espada y se puso a golpearla en la pared, observando que piedras se movían al golpe de la kokiri forest, cuando las identificó con el filo de la espada y el borde del escudo trató de sacar una, con éxito -si!, seguiré así! - dijo entusiasmado - ya verás Link, que seré un compañero de tu talla!  
  
-que es lo que te pasa? - se burlaban los guardias de Sheik, la joven les había dado muchos problemas, si a duras penas pudieron meterla a la celda entre varios guardias. Ella, orgullosa como era, no contestaba siquiera a las provocaciones de los guardias y se limitaba a esperar sentada en el rincón de la celda, era 3 veces más pequeña que la de Link, y apenas cabía ella sentada... tenía tantas dudas, quienes más estarían prisioneros allí, quien era la niña que había visto en el barco... era muy raro, sacudió su cabeza eliminando pensamientos inútiles, tenía que concentrarse en como salir, de pronto, voces alegres la sacaron de su meditación: -oigan, nuestros prisioneros duermen, que tal si damos una vuelta por la cocina?, ya es hora de la cena y el gran Ganondorf nunca se termina lo que come! Sheik ahogó un grito en su garganta, Ganondorf? Aquí? donde estaba? Donde? -estaría bien ir, pero primero deja verificar que nuestro prisionero también duerma Sheik entonces trató de relajar su cuerpo lo más posible, ocultar la expresión de su cara era fácil, pues el cuello de su traje tapaba sus labios femeninos y su cabello cubría gran parte de su bello rostro -si! También duerme, vámonos de aquí! Sheik dejó que su agudo oído le indicara cuando los guardias estaban demasiado lejos y entonces con mucha pericia, sacó una Shuriken «estrella como la que usan los ninjas» de entre sus ropas y comenzó a limar los barrotes de su celda, pero de pronto, escuchó como crujía el techo y una nube de piedras y polvo se desprendieron, seguido de una persona, quien cayó sobre ella y debido al impacto, Sheik quedó inconsciente...  
  
Si, esto es perfecto!- dijo el pequeño Link quien acababa de desprender silenciosamente una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlo pasar, su salida daba al patio por donde los habían traído, instintivamente, volvió a las celdas a revisar donde el Hyliano había estado, solo para encontrarse un hoyo en el piso -debe haberse equivocado! Ahora lo recuerdo! Los guardias hablaron de otro prisionero en el piso de abajo!- entonces el chico corrió silenciosamente pensando en como llegar al piso de abajo, mientras avanzaba por la pared del patio pudo observar la fortaleza, era enorme, no se veía que nadie lo vigilara ahora, estaba compuesta de 3 pisos enormes, que semejaban a una colonia de hormigas, no sabía porqué, pero en su cabeza, en sus sueños, el ya había visto ese lugar, solo que con mujeres custodiando.... movió su cabeza ¿en qué estaba pensando? Utilizó el comunicador para localizar a Link, pero por más que insistió, el Hyliano no le respondía -Ojalá no esté en problemas.....-pensó Intentó nuevamente con el comunicador pero nadie le contestó.... - debo averiguar donde está Link, porqué no me contestará?, debo ayudarle como él lo ha hecho conmigo, no debo rendirme hasta encontrarle! - dijo dándose ánimos. Quiso entrar entonces en un cuarto que por lógica seguramente llevaba al piso de abajo, pero sin embargo, su instinto lo guió a otro lado y saltó hacia el otro extremo de la construcción, se halló en otro cuarto y cuando lo exploró, se encontró con una bella mujer, morena, de cabello rojo y labios muy gruesos del mismo color..... es una guardia de las Gerudo! Pensó sin saber porqué ni que era una Gerudo.... ¬¬'''' -tu no pasarás de aquí si no me vences primero...- dijo la mujer desafiante. El pequeño no contestó, solo desenfundó nuevamente la Kokiri Sword y puso frente a él el kokiri shield, no sabía cómo, pero tenía que vencerla, Link podría estar en problemas...... una voz resonó en su mente como exhortándolo a que diera lo mejor de sí.... "úsalos con honor" La mujer empezó a atacar primero, usando con una grandiosa habilidad 2 sables que tomó de una esquina de la habitación, el chico pasó esquivándola unos cuantos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: cada vez que ella lo atacaba, daba un giro parecido al que Link hacía con su espada, pero con la diferencia que ella cometía un gran error, al terminar su movimiento le daba la espalda y quedaba totalmente descubierta, tomó Link, sin que ella lo notara uno de los jarrones de la habitación y lo escondió tras su escudo, darle un espadazo y acabar con ella sería lo más conveniente, más el no quería dañarla por más malvada que pudiese ser... ella volvió a atacarlo y entonces él no tuvo el valor de atacarla con el jarrón, solo le puso la palma de su mano en la espalda y dijo con voz temblorosa -no debes darle la espalda a tu enemigo... te podrían dañar... -.................- fue la única respuesta de la chica -yo no quiero dañarte, no tengo porqué hacerlo, por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a un amigo... ella solo lo observó unos momentos y llevó una mano a su barbilla, el chico se merecía su respeto, pues a pesar de tener la oportunidad de acabar con ella, de atacarla por la espalda, tuvo la delicadeza de perdonarle su error... -está bien, te ayudaré, soy la encargada de la seguridad de esta fortaleza, mientras estés conmigo nadie te molestará, este es solamente el patio y las barracas de los celadores... quién es tu amigo? -un joven que apresaron conmigo hace unas horas... -uno de los intrusos.... mmmmhhhh..... será fácil buscarlo, de donde vienes tu? -de las celdas de arriba.. -bueno, solo hay otro cuarto de calabozos y está atravesando estas construcciones, sígueme, estoy segura que lo encontraremos rápido -ojalá que así sea.... -dime, que negocios los traen por aquí? Han venido a robar?- dijo la chica mirando suspicaz a Link -no!, han raptado a mi hermana y la han traído aquí... -rapto? Aquí jamás raptamos a nadie, eso es vil! -pero un pájaro amaestrado nos trajo hasta aquí!!!, su dueño es un señor viejo muy moreno, con una narizota y una capa negra y que monta otro pájaro igual!!! -no puede ser....- murmuró la joven como reflexionando en algo - es la descripción exacta del gran Ganondorf... -si! Ese mismo, Link ya había mencionado su nombre! -Link???? El héroe del tiempo? El que selló a nuestro amo hace varios cientos de años? Imposible que viva! -y como es que tu amo vive? Piensa!, el es malo! -espera, haremos un pacto, te llevaré con tu amigo y te esconderé con él, pero ustedes deben darme tiempo para corroborar si lo que dicen es cierto... no creo que seas mala persona, así que dudo que mientas, pero tengo que ver si tu hermana está aquí adentro, si no, sería inútil arriesgar tu vida entrando al palacio, el Gran Ganondorf no perdona a quienes traspasan sus dominios sin su permiso... luego de esto, tomó la mano del niño y empezó a caminar lentamente por el patio para no levantar sospechas...  
  
Link abrió sus hermosos ojos azules lentamente, su cabeza le dolía, al igual que todo su cuerpo, trató de recordar que era lo que había estado haciendo antes de quedar sin sentido.... cárcel, martillo, piso rompiéndose, suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras agradecía el estar vivo y poder oler ese perfume de flores que tan bien, conocía, esas flores que solo crecían en el palacio de Hyrule, el perfume de.... lentamente incorporó su cabeza pues se creyó preso de una alucinación por el golpe, se dio cuenta que había estado recargado en el hombro de alguien, intentó incorporarse mientras retiraba con cuidado las piedras que aún estaban en la celda y las aventaba al pasillo de la habitación, su mente volaba a mil por hora.... cuando pudo quitar todos los estorbos y pudo incorporarse lo suficiente para ver sobre de quien estaba, una emoción le congeló su corazón, allí estaba, ante él, bella, indefensa, inconsciente, Sheik... cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente.... si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada se odiaría por siempre, pero al abrirlos pudo comprobar que ahí estaba, lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y mariposas volaron en su estómago, allí estaba, la señal que él sabía que le daría su corazón al encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.... y era Sheik.... un momento, era Zelda!!! Siempre había sido su princesa, pero, porqué se dio cuenta hasta ahora? Porqué tuvo que salir de Hyrule y viajar a través del tiempo buscando a alguien que siempre tuvo a su lado?, trataba de responderse a sí mismo cuando una luz azul iluminó la habitación, la figura de la bella diosa Nayru apareció en el pasillo, y le sonrió, se trataba de una joven alta, de cabellos azules y trajes del mismo color, sus ojos del color del cielo irradiaban satisfacción y su voz dulcísima le respondió a Link - porque tu admirabas a Sheik, buscabas a Sheik, te hicimos crecer físicamente sin adiestrar tu alma a nuevas sensaciones como el amor, pues eso es lo que sientes por ella, amor, aprende esa nueva palabra, pues de ella dependerá tu futuro, gran héroe del tiempo, cuando estés listo, Farore te buscará en el templo del tiempo de la hundida Hyrule, hasta entonces, cuida de ella - dijo señalando a Zelda - las mujeres somos más frágiles de lo que ustedes creen... La figura de la diosa entonces comenzó a desvanecerse, no sin antes levantar uno de sus finos dedos y desaparecer todos los escombros de la caída del Hyliano, aunque Link trató de levantarse, el reducido espacio se lo impedía, miró fijamente el rostro de Sheik, que estaba a solo escasos centímetros del suyo, sintió enrojecer al nacer un pensamiento en su mente, que se sentiría????.... si el....... la...... -Link??- lo sacó Sheik de su trance, la chica estaba más sorprendida que el, en sus ojos se leía el alivio enorme de ver al Hyliano con bien... -Sheik.... - murmuró bajito Link mirándola a los ojos, la cercanía de la princesa lo abrumaba, y si, ahora lo sentía, la amaba... -Link tengo algo que decirte...- comenzó la chica ruborizada al sentir tan cerca su cuerpo del de su amado. - Yo también y es importante- dijo el Hyliano decidido - Sheik, la persona que salí buscando eras tu... solo que como un niño tonto no se da cuenta que una manzana roja y una verde son lo mismo, una manzana, yo no me di cuenta que tu y Sheik eran una misma persona, Zelda, la mujer que yo amo... - al terminar de decir estas palabras se acercó más a la princesa, quien a su vez se acercó también hasta que sus bocas quedaron unidas en un tierno beso -yo también te amo Link - le respondió la princesa mientras lo besaba otra vez, y otra, y otra, y así pudieron haber estado el resto de sus vidas, si no fuera por unas voces provenientes del pasillo........ u_u -Link!!!! Link!!!!-gritaba el niño quien entraba con la guardia -será mejor que contestes- le apuró Sheik -Aquí!- contestó el Hyliano En pocos instantes llegaron a la celda donde Sheik y Link se hallaban encerrados, liberándolos a los 2 de tan minúscula prisión. -tu eres Link no es verdad?- preguntó la guardia -así es señorita soy yo.- dijo el chico acomodando su cabello delicadamente -bien, y él es?- dijo señalando a Sheik -es ella, y se hace llamar Sheik. -una mujer que lucha! Es un honor conocerte- dijo la mujer inclinando su cabeza, Sheik solo alzó una mano devolviéndole el saludo -Link te encontré!- gritó entonces el niño abalanzándose sobre los brazos del Hyliano... - ella me ayudó a hacerlo!! -eres bueno en lo que haces!- le contestó Link eufórico -será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes que nos metamos en problemas- afirmó la guardia -a propósito, cómo te llamas?- cuestionó el Hyliano -mi nombre es Enya, soy encargada de la seguridad de la fortaleza -porqué nos ayudas?- dijo Sheik extrañada -porque somos gente de honor y ustedes no parecen malas personas... eso es todo- dijo la mujer sonriendo francamente - ahora, síganme, los llevaré a mis habitaciones, allí estarán seguros por ahora -qué haremos con Tetra?- preguntó Link mirando hacia el mar mientras salían de las cárceles. -Tetra?, la mujer pirata? Porqué no la mencionaron antes?- apuró Enya - ella y yo mantenemos buenas relaciones desde hace tiempo cuando ayudó a mi tripulación en altamar, gracias a ella pude sobrevivir a un gran naufragio y pude llegar hasta aquí... tiene ya 1 año de eso... -genial....- murmuró el Hyliano -por ella no se preocupen- dijo sacando una esfera idéntica a las de los 2 links - yo le comunicaré que están bien. Avanzaron lentamente por la oscuridad de la noche hasta llegar a las habitaciones de Enya, la joven guardia se quedó afuera, sentada lejos de la puerta junto con el joven Link, ambos platicaban acerca de su futuro y como pensaban pasarlo, y, no estorbaban a la pareja que se hallaba dentro, Link se había sentado en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared, Sheik se sentó cerca de él con su cabeza en el hombro del Hyliano... -Crees que encontremos a la hermana de Link?- cuestionó la chica, su Hyliano ya le había puesto al tanto de todo- crees que podamos regresar a nuestro hogar? -Zelda- dijo Link seriamente- debemos rescatar a esa niña, lo haremos, y, no me importa si no puedo regresar a mi casa, mientras este contigo, cualquier lugar puede ser mi hogar... -Link- dijo Sheik sonriendo - es más- prosiguió el Hyliano con su tono serio - no pienses ahora en cosas como esas.... solo bésame........  
  
Continuará....  
  
No puede ser!!!!!!!!!!1 jajajajajajajajajaja eso es lo que pasa cuando dejas de ver a tu novio mas de 2 días!!!!!!!!!! En fin............ a mi me gustó el capítulo, y a ustedes? Mándenme sus sugerencias a Mai_yagami83@hotmail.com serán bien recibidas se los aseguro!!! Oyasumi nasai! 


	7. the evil that you have inside

Ah!!!!...... reconozco esa presencia..... si!..... el legendario héroe del tiempo..... es todo un disgusto volver a verte..... ahora...... MUERE........  
  
By Sheik  
  
7.- THE EVIL THAT YOU HAVE INSIDE.  
  
Link se había quedado dormido recostado sobre las piernas de Sheik, cuando el pequeño entró junto con Enya, pudieron ver como la princesa Hyliana acariciaba tiernamente la hermosa cara de su ahora novio... -Se ve muy cómodo ahí...- dijo el pequeño Link señalando al apuesto Hyliano y sacando a Sheik de sus meditaciones, al punto que agregaba: -está agotado, ha sido 2 días terribles para él, y supongo que para ti también -si, pero bueno, él hizo todo y yo solamente lo he observado- dijo el pequeño agachando la mirada -no digas eso!- lo reprendió severamente Enya - tu me encontraste a mi! -eso es cierto- dijo Sheik con una voz profunda y su mirada seria - nunca menosprecies lo que haces, porque, si tu no crees en ti mismo, no serás capaz de hacer nada jamás, mírame a mi, yo que estaba segura que nunca volvería a ver a Link y sin embargo, estoy aquí... -por cierto.....- dijo el pequeño Link confundido - quién eres tu???....... - al decir esto una enorme gota cayó en la cabeza de Sheik, quien entonces miró las caras interrogantes de Enya y Link y justo cuando se disponía a decir su verdadera identidad, su Hyliano se movió e incorporándose lentamente le reclamó de una manera muy dulce: -Zelda, no debiste dejarme dormir.... -ZELDA????- gritaron al unísono Enya y Link -pues si- dijo ella ruborizándose un poco - soy la princesa Zelda -pero eso es demasiada coincidencia- murmuró Enya - he oído al gran Ganondorf hablar de capturar a las reencarnaciones de los espíritus de Zelda y Link, pero.... si aquí están los verdaderos... no entiendo... Link se desperezó y habló mientras bostezaba alzando sus brazos -pero si dicen que este niño es mi reencarnación.... -y Tetra es la mía.- dijo Sheik levantándose de donde estaba y comenzando a dar vueltas a la habitación. -que Tetra es que?....- preguntó quedito el pequeño Link mientras seguía a Sheik en sus vueltas..... ^^ -ya lo tengo!!!!- dijo Link levantándose y dando vueltas también ^.^ - entonces por eso quería a Tetra!!!, todo es muy claro ahora, su objetivo era Zelda, entonces aún no sabe quien eres tu....- dijo parándose de pronto y haciendo que Sheik y el niño chocaran con él. ^o^ Todos cayeron al suelo mientras se miraban preocupados, estaban en un aprieto... ahora que era lo que ese ser maligno quería? Link se levantó bruscamente y tomó su espada indignado mientras decía -ya lo hemos vencido una vez... ahora qué es lo que quiere? Aprovecharse de ellos porque solo son niños? Porque sabe que nosotros que éramos mas de 10 años mayores casi fuimos derrotados por él y entonces ellos serían un blanco fácil? Es un cobarde! Tanta es la maldad que tiene dentro? Es un.......... No pudo terminar de decirlo, puesto que la mano de Enya se estrelló en su cara, la mujer estaba furiosa, en sus ojos se leía la indignación que causaban las palabras de Link -nunca, óyelo bien, nunca, hables del gran Ganondorf así delante de mi, es mi rey, lo ha sido por muchos años, no voy a dejar que lo insultes.- le amenazó mientras sacaba su sable de su funda y con una rapidez sorprendente lo ponía en el estómago de Link. Sheik entonces se incorporó y... mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en luz y cambiaba totalmente sus vestimentas por un bello vestido color lila con emblemas de la realeza de Hyrule, sus largos cabellos se hallaban coronados por una tiara, sus ojos verdes mostraban cólera, en sus manos que se encontraban cubiertas por unos hermosos y delicados guantes se encendieron chispas de energía que amenazaron muy de cerca de Enya - qué es lo que te sucede Enya?, nos has encerrado en una emboscada?, es eso? Nos traicionaste?- dijo mirando amenazadoramente a la pelirroja, mientras Link con la mejilla derecha enrojecida por su ataque, alzaba su espada hasta que la punta tocó la yugular de la mujer -una trampa....- siseó molesto el hermoso rubio- pues si es eso... no saldrás de aquí... no con vida- dijo al momento en que acercaba más la hoja de la master sword al cuello de la guardia -no! No es una trampa! Ella sería incapaz!- la defendió Link acercándose al grupo que discutía -me atacó!- gritó el Hyliano -yo nunca traicionaría a nadie!!!- dijo la mujer estallando en sollozos, lo que causó que Link bajara su espada y Zelda disipara su poderosa magia de sus manos - soy gente de honor... gente sincera... no puedo traicionar a nadie... pero tampoco puedo traicionarme a mi misma ni a mi corazón... -ay no!- dijo Zelda poniendo sus manos en su boca - ay no que?- le cuestionó Link preocupado de ver reaccionar a su Zelda así. -si, ay no que? No comprendo nada de esto!!!- le reclamó el niño. -Enya, si en realidad es lo que yo pienso, porqué nos ayudas?- le dijo Zelda a la guardia ignorando las preguntas de los otros 2. -porque yo se que lo que hace no está bien, pero aún así yo... -no digas nada más por favor- le dijo Zelda poniendo un dedo en sus labios - ellos no entenderían de razones La mujer calló mientras miraba a la princesa, solo entonces se enjugó sus lágrimas y caminó hacia la salida mientras decía simulando estar alegre -descansen, hoy les espera una noche muy agitada -hoy?- preguntó el Hyliano confundido -si, no ves que ya amaneció tiene mucho rato?- dijo la guardia señalando el azul cielo. -pero si me siento agotado...- dijo el hermoso rubio con carita de tristeza - por lo mismo, es mejor que descansen, y por favor, olviden lo de hace un momento, tengan por seguro que no volverá a suceder... -Enya...- murmuró Zelda queriéndola seguir -no princesa, es peligroso que vaya, yo estaré bien, descansen, los 3, volveré en un rato si? - dijo Enya adivinando las intenciones de Zelda de acompañarla, no podía permitir que la chica se arriesgara a ir con ella, no después de lo que había escuchado decir a su rey...  
  
-te he escuchado pacientemente, pero ya estoy harto!- gritaba una dura voz - de una vez por todas.... conviértete en lo que eres!!! -pero es que yo no se quien es Zelda! Me llamo Ayril- sollozaba una pequeña  
  
-no puede ser posible! Cómo es posible que el pájaro que entrené para seguir a esa tonta se halla equivocado?- gritaba el hombre mientras aventaba una mesa hacia la pared - pero es que yo no soy Zelda, y la otra niña tampoco lo es!!!- sollozó Ayril una vez más -la otra niña?- preguntó alarmado -si, es que el pájaro llevaba a Tetra, cuando se levantó me tomó a mi, creo que por equivocación en ambos casos.... - dijo la niña sonriendo ahora, pensando que si todo había sido un malentendido, podría regresar a su casa de inmediato -ah... ya veo... - dijo el hombre sonriendo de una manera horrible -disculpe, si todo es una equivocación, puedo irme a mi casa? -no, no puedes -pero.....- trató de apelar Ayril -no puedes irte hasta que tu amiguita te venga a buscar.- dijo con falsedad el hombre -bueno, eso es malo...- respondió Ayril preocupada -porque? -porque no se donde está, ni siquiera si está bien... -bueno, no es problema, solo dame santo y seña de ella y yo mismo le buscaré... -si, eso está mejor, es una chica de cabello rubio verdoso, morena y ojos negros, como de unos 6 años y es dueña de un barco pirata.... -"no pequeña, ya no digas más..."- pensaba Enya que se hallaba escuchando todo tras la puerta... sonidos de pasos hicieron que ella retrocediera y comenzara a caminar hacia otro lado del pasillo, pero, una voz la detuvo -Enya, debes hacerme un favor- habló el hombre que había salido de la habitación -dígame gran Ganondorf- dijo la mujer hincando una rodilla en el suelo -manda a tus mejores hombres a buscar un barco pirata con una niña como capitán y que los inviten a pasar la noche aquí -no entiendo- dijo Enya -es muy sencillo, me agrada que unos piratas le den su lugar a una niña, es muy tierno de su parte, me gustaría platicar con ellos y conocer a la pequeña- dijo Ganondorf sonriendo y pasando una de sus ásperas manos por las suaves mejillas de Enya -como usted diga señor- contestó la chica agachando aún más la cabeza -serás bien recompensada si cumples mi encargo Enya, pero no hace falta mencionar la recompensa verdad?, se que lo harás sin importar eso, eres la mejor-dijo Ganondorf tomando la mano de la chica y ayudándola a incorporarse -mandaré a mis hombres señor- dijo la hermosa pelirroja suspirando fuertemente -que es lo que te pasa Enya?- dijo Ganondorf preocupado por primera vez sinceramente -nada mi señor, es solo que estoy cansada, pasé la noche en vela con mi guardia- mintió la chica - ya te dije que hagas el menor trabajo posible- le contestó Ganondorf tomando su rostro en una de sus manos.- para eso tienes todos los hombres a tu mando -señor...- murmuró la chica sonrojada al sentir el contacto de la mano de su rey en su rostro. -descansa Enya- le dijo señalando su habitación -pero...- dijo la chica abriendo mucho sus ojos -si, es mi habitación, pero ahí nadie te molestará y podrás dormir en paz....- pero, el anciano hombre entonces cayó de rodillas al piso, presa de un dolor terrible en su pecho -señor!- gritó Enya corriendo apresuradamente hacia él y tomándolo por los hombros El rey de los Gerudo, sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a la chica, quien estaba sin saber que hacer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en los cuales se leía un terror infinito -No es nada Enya, estoy bien- dijo amablemente Ganondorf -no es cierto mi señor, no me mienta, lo acabo de ver- le respondió ella sollozando y abrazándolo -debes entender que ya estoy viejo Enya, esto es normal- le dijo Ganondorf respondiendo su abrazo y enjugando al mismo tiempo una lágrima que había caído por su rostro, nadie debía verlo llorar, nadie debía saber que tenía una debilidad, y mucho menos nadie debía de enterarse que esa debilidad se llamaba Enya.  
  
-ha tardado mucho- se quejaba el hermoso Hyliano que se hallaba sentado en un banco de madera limpiando su espada -tiene que hacer como si no estuviésemos aquí- dijo el niño ensayando unas técnicas de pelea que Link la había enseñado, ya dominaba casi todas, menos el spin, no podía hacerlo, pero eso era lo de menos, puesto que si alguien lo atacaba, ya sabría como pegar unos cuantos golpes y eso era lo importante -hola- dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada del dormitorio -Enya, pensé por un momento que ya no vendrías- le dijo Zelda -les dije que nunca les traicionaría, aunque me duela en el alma, se que están haciendo lo correcto, quieren comer?- respondió Enya mostrando unas bolsas que traía en sus manos, llenas de pan, queso y algunas botellas de leche -no es mucho, pero al menos se llevarán algo a la boca - gracias Enya- le contestó Link tomando las bolsas y poniendo su contenido sobre la mesa, el niño, casi inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre una botella de leche y un pan -si, gracias Enya- dijo casi atragantándose el niño -disculpa que te estemos poniendo en esta situación- apremió Zelda mientras tomaba un poco de queso y lo ponía en una rebanada de pan -no es problema, se que lo que él hace no está bien, y sé que alguien tiene que detenerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde- dijo la guardia -De que hablan esas 2? ¬.¬ - preguntó el niño mirando como Zelda y Enya casi susurraban -quien sabe?- contestó Link encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un sorbo de leche -mujeres, todas son iguales- se cruzó de brazos el niño. -todas son iguales?- dijo Link mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello que se había caído sobre uno de sus ojos. -si, Tetra y Ayril hacen lo mismo- contestó molesto el niño. Pasaron unas cuantas horas mientras anochecía, Enya les ponía al tanto de cómo se encontraba Ayril, cuando se hubieron enterado de los detalles, Enya les dijo a todos: -es hora de pasar, vamos chicos caminaron un buen trecho sin que ningún guardia los detuviera, llegaron a la puerta principal del palacio y entonces, Enya les advirtió. -me toca hacer guardia en la puerta de mi señor, así que voy a estar dentro del aquí, les advierto que si los descubren no los voy a ayudar y yo misma los apresaré nuevamente, a partir de que atraviesen esa puerta, no los conozco ni ustedes a mi está bien? -pero Enya... no vendrás con nosotros?, qué es esto? Una trampa?- le reprochó el hermoso Hyliano -pero, tu eres gente de honor- protestó el pequeño Link -lo soy, pero piensen bien chicos, cómo les sería de más ayuda?, que me atrapen con ustedes y todos muramos, o, que tengan un contacto secreto dentro de aquí? -les contestó la hermosa pelirroja -tienes razón, pero bueno, entremos-apremió la princesa -su majestad- le dijo Enya - usted no vaya vestida así, por precaución, comprenda que es muy peligroso. -cierto Enya- contestó Zelda envolviendo su cuerpo en luz y cambiando su apariencia por Sheik nuevamente -bueno, aquí los dejo, buena suerte- se despidió la guardia mientras corría dentro del castillo -nosotros no podemos hacer eso...- murmuró el pequeño -no, no podemos, pero entraremos sin que nadie se de cuenta- respondió el Hyliano -cómo?- pregunto el niño -fácil, Sheik, yo me lo llevo a él y exploro la parte derecha, tu la izquierda, y nos veremos ahí cuando terminemos la búsqueda- dijo Link señalando una gran torre en medio del castillo -perfecto, entremos- respondió Sheik mientras se acercaba a Link para besarlo, el Hyliano no supo porqué, pero le hubiera gustado dar media vuelta en ese preciso momento y nunca entrar a ese castillo, le hubiera gustado nunca dejar ir a Sheik, pero la chica se separó y sonriendo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en una nube de humo -nosotros que haremos?- cuestionó el niño -esto- contestó Link mientras cargaba al pequeño y apuntaba un artefacto de metal hacia una ventana con un marco de madera y se enganchaban rápidamente siendo atraídos hacia allá. -que es esto?- preguntaba fascinado el niño -se llama hookshoot, si te portas bien algún día te daré uno que me sobra- le contestó Link mientras comenzaba a explorar las habitaciones, no había guardias, todo estaba desolado -Link...- murmuró el chico mientras señalaba hacia una puerta, se trataba de un guerrero totalmente cubierto por una armadura muy resistente que se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ellos -vamos pequeño, enseñémosle lo que sabemos- le dijo el Hyliano mientras corría hacia el caballero y lo comenzaba a atacar, el pequeño solo se limitaba a mirar y esperar el momento en que Link necesitara su ayuda, poco a poco la armadura de el caballero se iba cayendo conforme a la intensidad de los golpes del Hyliano, pero, en una de esas, nuestro hermoso héroe fue alcanzado por el mazo de su adversario cayendo de espaldas sobre el piso, su espada fue lanzada al otro lado de la habitación y él estaba descubierto al ataque de su rival, quien alzó lo más que pudo su arma pero, antes de que ésta cayera, el pequeño dio un fuerte grito y cayó sobre el guardia golpeándolo con su espada, una densa nube de humo se formó y desapareció junto con el enemigo, el Hyliano miró al niño agradecido y quitándole su gorro, le revolvió los cabellos -vamos, no debemos perder tiempo, dijo el chico, su recorrido fue fácil, ya no hubo otro enemigo, pasaron sin ser detenidos por muchas habitaciones, hasta que llegaron a la torre donde se quedaron de ver con Sheik -entramos?- propuso el niño -si, creo que debemos- se encogió de hombros Link - espero que a Sheik le haya ido igual de bien que a nosotros -si, ojalá iban diciendo esto a medida que avanzaban, entraron a la torre, el cuarto era enorme, estaba oscuro, solo una débil antorcha iluminaba el centro de la habitación, donde se hallaba colocada una cama enorme, en la cual estaba recostado un hombre moreno, de cabello cano y edad bastante considerable, en su cara se leía dolor y respiraba débil y rápidamente, sentada en una esquina de la misma, estaba una bella mujer, delgada, pelirroja, morena tanto como él, se trataba de Enya y Ganondorf... -esto debe de ser una broma- dijo el Hyliano con terror en su voz El sonido de la grave voz del héroe del tiempo, hizo que Ganondorf abriera sus ojos y se incorporara rápidamente de la cama, al tiempo que Enya saltaba de la misma y empuñaba sus sables, el rey de las Gerudo la vio y pensó que era muy arriesgado que ella se enfrentara contra ese muchacho, podrían hacerle daño, pero cuando buscó a su adversario, solo vio a un niño vestido de verde, pero... sin embargo, reconocía la presencia, esa mirada tan orgullosa, llena de rabia... -Ah!!!!- habló Ganondorf - reconozco esa presencia, no es la misma apariencia pero puedo sentir tu odio, si!, lo tengo, eres la reencarnación del legendario héroe del tiempo.... -así es- dijo el niño orgulloso. Link se hallaba escondido en las sombras aún, esperando el momento para atacar, listo para defender al niño si ese hombre llegara a hacer algo contra él. -pues déjame decirte que eres una vergüenza para Link, yo conocí al verdadero héroe cuando era niño y déjame decirte que se veía soberbio, seguro, hasta se atrevió a desafiarme a pesar que iba montado en mi noble corcel, tu no eres nada, pero sin embargo me ahorraste la mitad del trabajo -no te atrevas a decirle esas cosas otra vez maldito cobarde!- la grave voz lo hizo volverse una vez más, pero esta vez a sus espaldas, Link, el mismo Hyliano estúpido que lo había vencido, se hallaba tras Enya, con la espada en su cuello -aléjate de él Ganondorf y danos a la niña, si no, tu guardia se muere....- dijo Link con voz temblorosa, sabía que Ganondorf era frío y sabía que le respondería que no le importaba, que la matara, pero él no pensaba hacerle daño a Enya y parecía que la mujer lo sabía, puesto que estaba relajada -es inútil, no le importo...- susurró Enya hacia Link - piensa en otra cosa... pero no fue así, puesto que en un rápido movimiento tomó al niño por el cuello y lo levantó para que Link lo viera -suéltala o lo mato....- dijo Ganondorf fijando su mirada en Enya, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, pasó sus ojos oscuros ojos hacia Link y después hacia su mano, temblaba, sonrió, el chico era demasiado noble y no mataría a la mujer, lo sabía... y se aprovecharía de eso... - ten en cuenta que yo si me atrevo y tu no.... Link entonces miró al pequeño, el niño estaba asustado, no podía hablar porque la mano de Ganondorf lo estaba asfixiando, pero en sus ojos se leía todo, su mirada era muy triste y el brillo que cubría sus ojos, daba a entender que dentro de poco lloraría, miraba a Link suplicante, triste, como diciendo "Link lo siento mucho" y "ayúdame por favor, no dejes que me mate" a la vez, el Hyliano no pudo soportar eso, le había tomado muchísimo cariño al niño, lentamente dejó caer su espada hacia un costado y liberó a Enya -ven Enya- ordenó Ganondorf mientras alzaba más al niño -que es lo que te pasa?- le gritó Link- ya solté a tu guardia!!! Suéltalo a él!!! -ni pensarlo Link, yo te dije que lo soltaría, pero no te especifiqué si vivo o muerto...- dijo con crueldad el rey de las Gerudo -Ganondorf!!! Suéltalo!!!! Dios!!!- gritaba Link mientras se acercaba con su espada... - "tanta es la maldad que tiene dentro?" - pensaba el chico mientras sus azules ojos que brillaban salvajes se dirigían hacia ese niño y parecían prometerle: -"nada te pasará" -aaaggghhh- se escuchó de pronto provenir de Ganondorf una gran luz envolvió a ambos Links y a el Gerudo, en sus manos se formó la parte de la trifuerza a la que representaban pero, no solamente eso, sino que Ganondorf... se veía.... diferente.... su cabello ya no era cano, sino, café.... ya no se veía viejo, sino mucho más joven que cuando Link lo vio por primera vez.... y... el rey Gerudo soltó al pequeño Link, mientras su cuerpo se vio envuelto en relámpagos morados, miró amenazante a Link quien atendía al pobre niño y le dijo: -llegó la hora Hyliano, he recuperado mi juventud, ahora solo me falta Zelda, y tendré todo mi poder....- y dicho esto cubrió su mano de una energía morada y se dispuso a atacar a ambos niños ante la mirada sorprendida de Enya quien estaba paralizada de la impresión. -"tanta es la maldad que tiene dentro?" - volvió a pensar el Hyliano abrazando a Link y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo del temible ataque de Ganondorf - déjame decirte que es todo un disgusto volver a verte Link- dijo el Gerudo al encantador rubio- ahora estúpido Hyliano MUERE........  
  
continuará...  
  
notas: se preguntarán el porqué de mi capítulo, muy y muy fácil!!!!! Mi querido Link de ojos ámbar (mi novio Josué aclaro antes que empiecen los problemas en Hyrule temple) se acabó el windwaker... y la verdad me encantó!!!!! Ay!!! Vieran visto todo lo que hizo y todo lo que paso!!!! Es mas.... me he decidido a jugarlo a ver hasta donde llego ne? y en fin..... me he inspirado..... Link en el smash..... (cielos.......) Link en el smash melee ( oh cielos..... ) Link en el ocarina... (my god!!!) Link la verdad se ve adorable en el majora's ne? (ay cielos...) y luego que aquí ya llegó el soulcalibur donde sale Link.... (que alguien tenga piedad!!!!! Onegai!!! ) y bueno...... fue Link toda la semana.......... y nadie tuvo piedad...... y esto fue lo que resulto......... jejejejejejejejejeejjeje espero les guste y me interesa saber lo que piensan eh???? Así que por favor escríbanme a mi mail diciendo que piensan de este capítulo o déjenme reviews ne???? Oyasumi nasai!!!!  
  
Sheik 


	8. please don't leave me

"Ahora más que nunca debo encontrar Hyrule, y no porque me interese regresar a mi hogar.... sino para localizarla a ella...."  
  
By Sheik  
  
8.- PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME.  
  
Sheik había caído en una pared de un jardín interior donde se hallaban 2 guardias sin armadura, se veían torpes y fáciles de vencer, no quería llamar la atención, así que se puso en cuclillas, agachándose en una posición muy similar a la de un felino que espera a su presa... la noche cayo rápidamente, la oscuridad invadía todo el lugar, los guardias entonces se dispusieron a hacer su ronda por el jardín, al cabo de un rato, se sintieron incómodos, como si alguien los estuviera observando, alzaron su mirada hacia la barda, y lo único que vieron fue unos ojos rojos que los miraban amenazantes, cuando decidieron acercar la antorcha, Sheik saltó rápidamente, cayendo encima de un guardia que no pudo hacer nada por defenderse y el otro, que corrió amenazante hacia la chica solo recibió un fuertísimo manotazo por parte de Sheik y fue lanzado a la pared más próxima quedando inconsciente.  
  
-2 menos que me estorbarán- murmuró la chica pasando hacia el castillo  
  
la vigilancia no era mucha dentro, así que caminó lentamente por todos los cuartos, hasta llegar a uno diferente a los demás, 2 guardias custodiaban la entrada, ambos con una espada larguísima y de aspecto imponente, sin armadura alguna, solo vestían largos y amplios pantalones blancos, andaban descalzos y sobre su desnudo pecho se hallaban grabados ciertos símbolos, eran morenos y pelirrojos, gerudos, adivinó. Caminó sigilosamente para poder ver todo desde diferentes ángulos, pero, se dio cuenta que por más que intentara pasar desapercibida no lograría pasar por esa puerta sin que esos 2 la descubrieran, entonces decidió salir de donde estaba, caminando lentamente con una seguridad que hizo dudar a los mismos guardias por un momento si esa mujer con el traje de los sheikas era un intruso, logró llegar hasta la puerta, solo entonces, un joven habló:  
  
- Señorita, por órdenes del Gran Ganondorf nadie puede pasar a esta habitación.  
  
-Hn. - fue la única respuesta de la mujer, quien hizo caso omiso al guardia que le hizo señas a su compañero.  
  
El otro muchacho tomó a Sheik por el brazo, ella solo pegó un fuerte codazo en el estómago de su agresor quien cayó el suelo debido al agudo dolor, el otro solo blandió su espada amenazadoramente y se abalanzó sobre ella, quien esquivó los ataques con éxito, Zelda no era fuerte, para nada.... pero, se podía mover con gran rapidez y atacaba en puntos estratégicos, lo que le daba una gran ventaja sobre sus enemigos.  
  
Siguió esquivando los espadazos por bastante tiempo, unos 5 minutos quizá, lo que le dio tiempo al otro guardia de recuperarse, entonces fue cuando empezaron a atacarla los 2, no le llevó mucho tiempo a la chica el pensar en cómo deshacerse de esos estorbos, solo se quedó parada en un solo lugar entre ambos gerudos, quien al verla inmóvil como una presa fácil, se abalanzaron sobre ella con todas sus fuerzas aplicadas a sus espadas. Sheik solo tuvo que saltar, porque los 2 guardias chocaron uno contra el otro, atravesando cada uno la aguda hoja de la espada en su compañero, ambos cayeron al suelo, ambos ya estaban muertos...  
  
La chica solo miró como los cuerpos se iban desvaneciendo en una nube de humo, tantas vidas gastadas inútilmente sirviendo a los malditos deseos de Ganondorf, suspiró mientras abría las pesadas puertas y entraba a una muy amplia habitación, en el centro, se encontraba una cama en la cual, estaba una pequeña sentada con una expresión de terror absoluto en el rostro, la niña, al ver a Sheik, corrió hacia un extremo de la habitación, sollozando débilmente el nombre de Link, se trataba de Ayril y Zelda lo supo al instante, la niña era la viva imagen de su hermano, rubia, de ojos oscuros y cara angelical.  
  
- Ayril verdad?- dijo Sheik bajándose la parte del cuello de su vestimenta que cubría su rostro y dedicándole una gran sonrisa a la pequeña, quien al ver la hermosa cara de Zelda no pudo más que preguntar:  
  
-quién eres tu?  
  
-tu eres Ayril no?  
  
-si. Tu me llevarás a mi casa?  
  
-así es pequeña, me llamo Zelda, soy amiga de Link.- le tranquilizó  
  
-tu eres Zelda?- gritó la niña  
  
-si, porqué?- cuestionó curiosa la princesa  
  
-porque Ganondorf me dijo que me trajo aquí cuando me confundió contigo.  
  
-así que lo que Link decía era verdad, me quiere a mi...  
  
-estoy confundida, entonces porqué quería a Tetra?- dijo Ayril sacando de sus pensamientos a Sheik  
  
-no es fácil de explicar- respondió Sheik volviendo a acomodarse el traje- o tal vez si... - dijo tomando la mano de la pequeña y comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación - ya sabes que tu hermano es la reencarnación del héroe del tiempo?  
  
-si. Mi abuela está orgullosa de el.  
  
-pues bien, Tetra, es la mía- dijo la chica no dejando preguntar nada más a Ayril y dirigiéndose a pasos rápido a la torre donde se había quedado de ver con Link, abrió la puerta, extrañada de que ningún guardia más la detuviera, pero, al ver lo que había tras ella...... deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no la hubiesen dejado pasar...  
  
- déjame decirte que es todo un disgusto volver a verte Link, ahora estúpido Hyliano, MUERE........  
  
fueron las palabras que Zelda escuchó al entrar en la habitación, el cuadro que logró divisar era aterrador, Link estaba de espaldas a Ganondorf, quien en su puño acumulaba una esfera de energía morada, su Hyliano estaba protegiendo al pequeño Link, que se hallaba inconsciente en sus brazos.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA - estalló la carcajada del rey de los Gerudo justo en el momento en que descargó su puño sobre la espalda de Link, quien salió disparado por el impacto hasta la pared más cercana, cayendo estrepitosamente a los pies de Enya, pero aún así, presa del dolor que le causó el fortísimo golpe, no soltó al pequeño quien no recibió ni un rasguño. Ganondorf entonces echó su cabeza hacia atrás, desconcertado al ver la reacción de Link - "porqué está protegiendo a ese inútil mocoso?" - pensaba Ganondorf mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos y le decía al Hyliano en tono burlón: - vamos Link! Saca tu espada y pelea!  
  
- en cuanto suelte al pequeño lo vas a matar...- susurró Link con una voz que dejaba ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo  
  
-así es, pero tu no debes dejar vencerte, que dirían en Hyrule si murieras por proteger a un niño estúpido?  
  
El Hyliano no respondió y sólo volvió a cubrir al pequeño con su cuerpo observando cómo Ganondorf cargaba nuevamente su ataque pero justo cuando el Gerudo iba a descargar un segundo golpe contra Link, una voz lo detuvo  
  
-no te atrevas cobarde!  
  
Se trataba de Sheik, quien caminó hacia donde se hallaba Ganondorf, desafiándole con la mirada  
  
-miren quien nos vino a acompañar...- murmuró el rey de los Gerudo en tono burlón - el pequeño Sheik  
  
-el pequeño?- preguntó Enya a Link  
  
-él cree que Sheik es hombre....- dijo el Hyliano respirando de forma agitada  
  
Enya solamente hizo una imperceptible seña a la pequeña Ayril, quien estaba tras Sheik para que se fuera de allí, pero la pequeña salió corriendo donde estaba su hermano, entonces Ganondorf corrió tras ella, e iba a descargar un traicionero golpe, pero Sheik, moviéndose rápidamente, atajó el ataque y le devolvió una patada en su tobillo izquierdo, haciendo que el rey de los Gerudo cayera pesadamente al suelo  
  
-pelea con alguien que pueda hacerlo- le dijo despectiva mirándolo con unos ojos rojos que parecían brillar con odio  
  
-Sheik no!- gritó Link soltando al pequeño y dejándolo en brazos de Ayril, quien había logrado llegar corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban, se levantó con mucho trabajo, apoyándose en su espada la cual clavó en el suelo - yo todavía puedo pelear contra él- apeló el hermoso rubio levantando la master sword y dirigiéndola hacia Ganon  
  
-estúpido Link, si apenas puedes tenerte en pie.- se burló el Gerudo  
  
-así es, por eso yo pelearé contigo.- interrumpió Sheik caminando rodeando a Ganondorf, el Gerudo debía aceptar que aunque ese chico no tenía la fuerza de Link, al menos sí sabía cómo intimidar a las personas, el Gran rey del desierto, se estaba poniendo nervioso al ver los ojos del chico, su expresión de infinito rencor mientras caminaba en círculos cada vez más pequeños en torno a él, no pudiendo más con su desesperación, el Gerudo lanzó un golpe, pero fue al aire, porque Sheik había desaparecido de ese lugar, saliendo tras él pegando un fuerte manotazo en la espalda de Ganondorf, quien cayó de rodillas y fue ahí cuando Sheik se lanzó con las 2 piernas juntas golpeando nuevamente a los tobillos de su enemigo, el cual volvió a caer pesadamente al suelo.  
  
-Estúpido mocoso, tu también te arrepentirás por tu atrevimiento!!! - comenzó a lanzar golpes dirigidos a la princesa, quien ágilmente se movía para esquivarlos, pronto, Ganondorf se comenzó a cansar, y cuando perdió la paciencia saltó demasiado alto cayendo al suelo dejando una estela de energía púrpura, su puño cayó si apenas unos milímetros separado de los pies de Sheik, quien saltó para esquivarlo cayendo sobre la cama, en la misma posición felina que cuando había estado en la barda de la entrada, 2 mechones rubios salieron del gorro de su traje, haciendo aún más amenazadora su actitud  
  
-quién se está arrepintiendo ahora- dijo en tono burlón la chica Ganondorf se lanzó sobre ella pero nuevamente Sheik volvió a saltar solo que esta vez golpeó al Gerudo de frente, en su estómago, haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por los labios de él.  
  
Ahora sí que estaba enojado Ganondorf, limpió su sangre con su muñeca y corrió hacia Sheik otra vez, solo que ya sabía cuál era el patrón de la chica, cuando ella saltó, él también lo hizo, quedando frente a frente en el aire, entonces Ganondorf la tomó por los hombros, dejando que una corriente de electricidad corriera por sus manos y golpeara de lleno a Sheik, quien cayó atontada al suelo.  
  
-Maldito cómo te atreves?- gritó Link abalanzándose sobre Ganondorf, quien no entendió tampoco el porqué defendía a ese otro inútil, pero no se opuso a luchar en contra del chico y sacó su espada, comenzando un duelo en el que estaban casi igual, las espadas lanzaban chispas de luz cada vez que se tocaban, y así estuvieron recorriendo casi toda la habitación, todos los demás los miraban boquiabiertos y más Enya, quien nunca había visto que su rey levantara siquiera un dedo para pelear.  
  
-Podrías ser el héroe de la tarde, pero no hoy Link, eres demasiado sentimental... arriesgas todo por inútiles, y por eso perderás la vida...- se burlaba Ganondorf  
  
-esos "inútiles" son mis amigos y no seré yo quien muera- gritó furioso Link al momento en que hería a Ganondorf en un brazo.  
  
El Gerudo al verse herido soltó la espada y se arrodilló en el piso, lo que causó que Link se parara en seco y lo mirara desconcertado.  
  
-Vamos, Link, vas a matar a un pobre viejo que lo único que quiere es volver a ver su desierto vivo otra vez?  
  
Link entonces bajó su espada y se acercó un poco más a él  
  
- extraño a mi Gerudo Valley y no sabes cuánto añoro mi fortaleza, esa en la que me podía quedar viendo el horizonte bañado en esplendorosas puestas de sol... El Hyliano se acercó más aún guardando en su funda la master sword, quitándose su gorro azul, dejando al descubierto esos cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol, se paró frente a Ganondorf, tendiéndole una mano sincero, preocupado, invitándolo a levantarse del suelo  
  
-somos muy parecidos después de todo- murmuró el Hyliano recordando a sus amigos Kokiris, a el Deku Tree, los campos de Hyrule y aquel pueblo que vivía animadamente alrededor del castillo, le sonrió a su enemigo pensando que su problema estaba terminado, "todos somos seres con sentimientos al fin y al cabo" pensaba él, mientras la mano de Ganondorf se acercaba lentamente a la suya y aceptaba la ayuda, Sheik y Link, quienes ya habían recobrado el conocimiento observaban esa escena boquiabiertos, al igual que Enya y Ayril, el rey Gerudo se incorporó mirando al Hyliano, quien tenía una sonrisa de sincera felicidad en el rostro y no soltaba la mano de Ganondorf, sino que la estrechaba con fuerza, el Gerudo también sonrió, pero no de la misma manera que Link lo estaba haciendo y el Hyliano se dio cuenta, porque en sus ojos se dibujó al instante el terror y su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de dolor cuando Ganondorf golpeó su estómago con el puño libre mientras le decía:  
  
- no Link, no somos iguales, tu eres un estúpido con demasiados buenos sentimientos.  
  
El impulso del golpe de Ganondorf lo lanzó nuevamente hacia la pared, el rey del desierto entonces, tomó el gorro de Link que se había quedado en el suelo y le dijo al Hyliano  
  
-esto es lo que pienso de nuestra "igualdad" - y entonces acercó el gorro a una antorcha quemándolo completamente - y esto- dijo caminando hacia los demás alejando a Enya de los demás- es lo que pienso de tus amigos - y cargó un fuerte golpe, como el primero que le diera al Hyliano, pero ahora dirigido a Ayril y a Link, El apuesto rubio entonces se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia ellos, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, Sheik también sabía que su carrera no la llevaría hasta ellos en el momento preciso que Ganon lanzara el golpe, ambos Hylianos sabían que ese puño cargado de chispas moradas mataría a ambos niños, que se hallaban abrazados en el piso, entonces Sheik tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, desapareció en una nube de humo y apareció frente a los niños, convirtiéndose en Zelda justo cuando Ganondorf lanzaba su golpe y, extendió su mano creando un escudo de energía que los protegió a los 3 del impacto  
  
-No puede ser posible!!!- gritó Ganondorf sonriendo malévolamente - esto es perfecto!!!  
  
-ni lo pienses!!!- gritó también Link empuñando nuevamente la master sword y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia él  
  
La princesa, presa del cansancio debido al esfuerzo de ese día, cayó al suelo, pero, el impacto fue evitado por un brazo de Ganondorf, quien la sostenía al momento que silbaba y le hacía señas a Enya que se acercara  
  
-Vámonos Enya!- ordenó él señalando a uno de sus pájaros amaestrados que entraba por el amplio ventanal de la habitación  
  
-No vas a ningún lado!!!- le amenazó Link  
  
-claro que me voy a Hyrule, y tu no vas a evitarlo, si quieres salvar a la princesa...  
  
Link entonces bajó su espada y bajó la mirada presa de un ataque de rabia  
  
-muy bien Link, siente ese odio....- murmuraba Ganondorf satisfecho mientras se subía al animal junto con Enya - verdad que es frustrante perder a uno de tus seres queridos por 2 desconocidos? Pues bien, si quieres ver nuevamente a Zelda, sería conveniente que me llevaras a Tetra a Hyrule...  
  
Link no contestó y apretó los puños, mientras el pájaro emprendía el vuelo y entonces, corrió hacia él saltando lo más rápido y alto que pudo y cuando vio que el pájaro subía más, hizo uno de sus spins en el aire, alcanzando una de las patas del animal  
  
-te dije que no vas a ningún lado! - gritó furioso  
  
- y yo te dije- respondió Ganondorf dándole a cuidar a Zelda a su guardia - que iba a Hyrule y que quería a Tetra en 3 días! - y cuando terminó de decir esto, saltó hacia el vacío dejando caer todo el peso de sus botas en las manos de Link quien solo gritó por el intenso dolor y se soltó cayendo hacia el mar mientras Ganondorf tomaba una pata del animal entre sus manos y volvía a subir lentamente al lomo del pájaro, que se perdía entre el vasto cielo azul...  
  
Cuando Ayril y Link bajaron de la torre, solo pudieron ver al hermoso Hyliano sentado en una roca, con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada perdida, tenía sangre en las manos, producto del último golpe de Ganondorf y en su mente se formaban miles de pensamientos a la vez, no lejos, en el barco de Tetra, varios piratas hacían bajar un barco salvavidas con su señora en él, los niños adivinaron que los recogería para llevarlos a buscar a Zelda, pero Link ni siquiera se movía, solo se veían caer lágrimas de sus azules ojos...  
  
El amanecer estaba bañando al mar de un intenso color rojizo, Tetra ya tenía rato de haber desembarcado y Ayril y Link ya le habían platicado todo, pero, el Hyliano no se había movido, la única diferencia era que ya no lloraba, solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ganondorf, quería a Tetra en Hyrule en 3 días, pero, no podía hacer eso porque él no iba a traicionar a sus ¿amigos?  
  
-Link-murmuró Tetra - te sientes bien?  
  
-no- fue la única respuesta del chico  
  
-necesitas lavar tus manos, tus heridas se ven mal...- susurró la chica preocupada, Link solo miró las cortadas de sus manos y se encogió de hombros, Ayril lo abrazó entonces con fuerza y le dijo  
  
-encontraremos a tu amiga, vas a ver  
  
-no es solo mi amiga- dijo Link con cierto rencor en la voz  
  
-te entiendo, la quieres mucho- dijo Link poniendo una pequeña mano en el hombro del Hyliano  
  
-"claro que no entienden, son unos niños....."- pensaba el rubio ojiazul mientras se levantaba de la roca y caminaba hacia el bote  
  
-si! Eso es! No debes perder la esperanza, iremos y encontraremos Hyrule para que tu y tu amiga puedan regresar a tu casa!  
  
-Ahora más que nunca debo encontrar Hyrule, y no porque me interese regresar a mi hogar.... sino para localizarla a ella....- terminó el Hyliano mientras caminaba con su cara al frente desafiando al amanecer, al viento, al mar, a la tempestad que se avecinaba, al tiempo y a la maldad misma.... a Ganondorf...  
  
Link no sabía que hacer, en el fondo, sabia que lo que decía ese cruel personaje era verdad, ¿estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida por 2 personas a las que ni siquiera conocía? Pero su estilo no era el traicionar a los demás, el no era capaz de entregar a Tetra para salvar sus propios intereses, él no era capaz de salvar a Zelda y entregar la otra parte de la trifuerza a Ganondorf, no era capaz de destruir al mundo solo por poder estar una vez más con Zelda y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.... ¿o si?...  
  
NOTES: En fin........... ¬¬''' después de mil años.......... regresé!!!!! Bueno..... espero que les agrade el capítulo... si.... Link sufre, porqué si me gusta tanto? Fácil, era demasiado fácil la trama, creían que siempre iba a estar con Zelda? Ne..... tiene que ser más difícil.... yo y mis diabladas ne? jejeje, espero que les agrade, y dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, dinero en cheques electrónicos a mai_yagami83@hotmail.com tengan por seguro que les contestaré, o si no quieren escribir.... solo dejen un review!!! Siempre será bien recibido! Oyasumi nasai!!!  
  
Sheik 


	9. you didn't show me how to live without y...

Aclaraciones antes de leer: este capítulo es en primera persona, así es, son los pensamientos de Link!!!, nuestro hermoso Hyliano nos narra cómo vive este capítulo y por ahí está la ambientación de la canción "No me enseñaste" de Thalía, bueno, lo hice un poco largo pero espero que lleguen hasta el final eh? Enjoy it!!!  
  
"Qué me importa ahora que me vean llorar?, es más, ¿porqué no habría de hacerlo?, no voy a esconder lo que mi alma y mi corazón sufren...  
  
By Sheik  
  
9.- YOU DIDN'T SHOW ME HOW TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
  
La brisa marina golpea suavemente mi cara, el sol baña completamente el barco de Tetra... suspiro pesaroso cuando mi mente termina de pensar ese nombre Ganondorf me ha puesto en una encrucijada. Maldito!!! Se ha ido con la persona que amo a un lugar que se cree perdido y nadie sabe dónde está... suspiro nuevamente dejando a mis lágrimas de angustia y coraje correr por mis mejillas.  
  
¿qué me importa ahora que me vean llorar? Es más, ¿porqué no habría de hacerlo?. No voy a esconder lo que mi alma y mi corazón sufren.  
  
Una mano toca mi hombro y yo no volteo, sé que es Link, no quiero que nadie se me acerque en este momento... quiero que se vaya... murmura unas palabras , yo no lo escucho, unas manos suaves me toman mi rostro y me obligan a levantar mi mirada, me encuentro con las negras pupilas de Tetra que me observan con preocupación, me hundo un momento ante esa presencia tan similar a mi princesa, pero no, a quien intento engañar? No es ella, sus pupilas no son verdes y su cabello no es rubio como el sol, le quito la mano de mi rostro y me levanto, ella solo me observa con fijeza y alcanzo a escuchar que pregunta  
  
-Estás bien?  
  
-Claro que no estoy bien- murmuro  
  
Y me alejo, miro el horizonte y alcanzo a divisar la isla donde vive Link, solo dejaré a Ayril en tierra firme y distraeré a los otros 2 para que no me sigan, mi corazón está confundido en este momento y estoy seguro que si van conmigo, en un momento de debilidad voy a traicionarlos y lo peor de todo, es que se que no me voy a arrepentir de ello...  
  
Bajamos lentamente del barco pirata y escucho los gritos de júbilo de los habitantes de la isla, me felicitan sonrientes y yo no soporto ver esa felicidad en su cara, cómo puede alguien con un corazón sintiéndose lo más miserable del mundo comprender todas esas sonrisas?  
  
Camino lo más rápido que puedo hacia la posada, solo en mi habitación, me desvisto y aseo mi cuerpo, mis manos tiemblan al contacto con el agua, cómo no habrían de hacerlo si duelen de los mil demonios? El último golpe de Ganondorf me lastimó demasiado, tiempo atrás hubiese pensado más fríamente al momento de lanzarme al pájaro, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, quedarme tan tranquilo viendo como Zelda, Sheik, es llevada lejos de mis brazos no es un motivo que pueda pensar fríamente.  
  
Tomo un espejo que se halla en la pared y me miro, mi rostro está demacrado y ojeras enmarcan mis ojos color de mar, miro entonces un poco más arriba de mis pupilas y... por dios!!! Mi cabello es un desastre!!! Río como loco ante ese vanal y fuera de lugar comentario, pero aún así, lavo y peino con mis dedos esos hilos de sol.  
  
Salgo del cuarto de baño y me visto mi traje verde, lavo con cuidado el azul y lo miro rencoroso, siempre que lo vuelva a vestir, no solo me recordará momentos gloriosos, sino que también viviré nuevamente los momentos de dolor.  
  
Me recuesto en la cama y observo la habitación mientras un vacío se apodera de mi pecho... Zelda, dónde estarás? Me sumo en ese pensamiento y cierro lentamente mis ojos, el sueño me vence...  
  
"Ya no me importa la hora que yo estoy aquí  
Entre las 4 paredes de esta habitación  
Y es importante al menos decirte  
Que esto de tu ausencia duele y no sabes cuánto..."  
  
La luz de la luna baña mi rostro, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?, no lo sé, supongo que lo suficiente para poder emprender mi búsqueda, recojo todas mis cosas y vuelvo a ponerme mi capucha, la misma en la que llegué aquí, la verdad, ya no pienso volver a la isla, salgo sigilosamente, sin hacer ni un ruido, dejo una nota para el mesonero y rupias suficientes para pagarle, me dirijo al establo y veo a Epona, acaricio su pelaje, mi fiel corcel, me acompañaste en mi más grande batalla en Hyrule y ahora, ya no podrás acompañarme a buscar a Sheik...  
  
No se cómo vencer mi más grande miedo... pegas tu cabeza a mi mejilla, parece que entendieras el porqué de mi tristeza, yo solo te susurro:  
  
-No hagas ruido Epona, nadie debe saber que me voy, no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver...  
  
Acto seguido la suelto y ella camina lentamente, trata de pisar donde no haga ruido y se aleja un poco, yo me quedo observándola, admiro la belleza de ese caballo y su fidelidad hacia mí, se voltea y se queda quieto fijando su mirada en mí, pasan algunos minutos en los cuales le observo, el solamente mueve su cabeza señalándome hacia el mar... Si amigo, tengo que irme. Camino lentamente hacia el barco de Tetra y le explico todo al pirata vigía quien me entiende, es mejor que me vaya solo por la seguridad de su señora.  
  
Y heme aquí, navegando por un rumbo desconocido, adónde me dirijo? No lo sé... Debería saberlo??? Por dónde empiezo a buscar el perdido Hyrule? No entiendo nada...  
  
Una tormenta parece comenzar y una parte de mi guante parece reaccionar, si, la parte de la trifuerza que duerme dentro de mí parece despertar, pero, porqué? Sigo sin entender nada pero el frío empieza a calarme los huesos y me envuelvo más en mi capucha, a Epona nunca le han gustado las tormentas, las olas le dan una tremenda sacudida al bote y a cada segundo parecen tomar más fuerza, nunca había estado en una tormenta en el mar y debo aceptar que me esta intimidando demasiado... ah... pero qué importa eso ahora? Lo único en lo que debo de pensar es en seguir adelante y no rendirme hasta encontrar a Zelda, así muera al final, no moriré en otro lugar que no sean sus brazos... lo juro por mi honor....  
  
Un momento!!!, esto se está haciendo más fuerte!... de pronto, se calma y yo me asomo por la borda y me pregunto qué demonios es "eso" gigante que se mueve bajo el agua, el viento está muy fuerte y yo no puedo enrollar la vela, así que ese poderoso elemento me tiene a su merced... me encojo de hombros y me recuesto en una esquina de el bote, cierro mis ojos, estoy aburrido... así es mi vida cuando no estoy con ella, aburrida.... si rutinaria... así era mi existencia en el Kokiri Forest, cuando la conocí empecé mis aventuras, aún días antes de irme la pasaba a las mil maravillas con ella... aún cuando nos sentábamos en el pasto sin hablar... solo contemplábamos en silencio la belleza del Hyrule Field... Me pongo a pensar si con sus poderes podrá tratar de comunicarse conmigo... ¿cómo estará? ¿se sentirá tan sola como yo?...  
  
"Ven aparece tan solo comunícate  
Que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado"  
  
De pronto, una ola se estrella contra mi cara.. otra vez el mar comienza a enturbiarse, me asomo nuevamente por la borda y veo claramente como "eso" pasa nuevamente bajo mi barca, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber exactamente qué es, así que saco una bomba de mi bolsa y se la aviento... ooppppssss!!! Creo que no debí de hacer eso... la "cosa enorme y alargada" resultó ser un dragón marino, que saca amenazante su cabeza del agua y fija sus ojos en mí, ruge horriblemente lanzando fuego por sus abiertas fauces, una enorme gota se desliza por mi cabeza, trago saliva y abro enormemente mis ojos cuando veo que... va a atacarme!!!... voy a quedarme sin barco en medio del océano!!!... bueno, eso no debería importarme, ya que tengo la máscara del Zora y no tendría problemas pero... este barco me es muy útil!!! Está bien! Pienso defenderlo, pero, cómo puedo vencer a ese dragón, si salto sobre él para golpearlo con mi espada me va a calcinar!!! de pronto, el dragón golpea con su cuerpo el bote y caigo sobre algo que yo no había visto, un cañón.. eso es!!! Con él podré tirarle mis bombas, así lo hago y vaya puntería! Cae justo en medio de sus fauces y parece tragarla, arqueo mis cejas y río un poco divertido ante el pensamiento del horrible dolor de estómago que le va a causar su más reciente comida! Parece que la bomba explota y lanza un rugido lastimero, se acerca más a la barca y de pronto, alcanzo a ver una gema azul que brilla en su frente.. ehhh.... sé que la he visto en otra parte... pero... dónde?? Si! Se parece mucho a la que Ruto me dio una vez... que acaso???... no, trato de no pensar en eso y lo sigo atacando con las bombas, le hago daño, pero no el suficiente, si sigo así, tal vez me canse primero yo... o tal vez se me terminen las bombas, que puedo hacer? Una buena idea pasa por mi mente, me pongo la máscara de los gorones y me transformo, coloco una power keg en la catapulta, seguro esto sí le hará daño... la lanzo con éxito, el dragón la traga y explota, empieza a lanzar rugidos lastimeros y su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse, quedando solo la piedra azul suspendida en el aire.  
  
Trato de mover el barco hacia allí y lo logro, ya no hay aire que esté en mi contra, pareciera que el poderoso elemento ahora estuviera a mi favor, siguiendo mis órdenes... tomo la misteriosa gema entre mis manos, la aprisiono con una mientras que la otra se ocupa de retirar la máscara de los gorones de mi bello rostro, acomodo mis rubios mechones tras mis orejas y observo con detenimiento la piedra, ya no hay duda, aunque es algo que me confunde estoy seguro que es la joya de Ruto, la misma que deposité en the temple of time, la misma que pertenece al grupo de las 3 gemas que me abrieron las puertas del tiempo, creo que por primera vez en este día entiendo o al menos me doy una idea de lo que debo de hacer.  
  
Si mis instintos no me fallan tengo que buscar las otras 2 gemas pero... adonde? Mi mente se hunde en esos pensamientos y dejo pasar el tiempo y avanzar el barco solo.  
  
"por favor, Nayru, Farore, Din, permítanme al menos ver el lugar donde alguna vez hace muchos años deposité estas gemas, sé que the temple of time está dentro de Hyrule, así que si encuentro ese lugar, estaré a pocos pasos del castillo... estaré a pocos pasos de Zelda..."  
  
Sigo rogando con los ojos cerrados y la piedra fuertemente sostenida entre mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi pecho, en posición de súplica, me acurruco en un rincón de la barca y lágrimas, involuntarias pero tan tristes e inevitables caen por mis mejillas.  
  
Se está haciendo de noche, el viento está cada vez más frío y sacude violentamente mis cabellos, tapo mi frío cuerpo con la capucha y mis ojos se vuelven a cerrar, aún mis manos aprietan fuerte la gema de Ruto, he navegado todo el día y no alcanzo a ver otra cosa mas que mar, se que tal vez he estado navegando por horas en círculos, que pasaría si no me he alejado de la isla de Link??? No lo se.... no, no debe de ser así, confío en las 3 diosas de Hyrule, deposito mi confianza en ellas como sé que alguna vez ellas depositaron la suya en mí, sé que ellas me llevarán al lugar donde necesito ir.  
  
Tengo miedo, miedo de muchas cosas, Ganondorf me inspira mucho temor, pero más miedo me da perderla, el nunca poder verla otra vez y vivir solo, solo y sin poder regresar a Hyrule...  
  
Para ser sinceros... cada minuto que pasa pierdo una gota de esperanza, sé que tengo solamente un día para buscarla, uno lo perdí regresando a los niños a su casa y otro... casi se me acaba navegando en este enorme mar, pero descubrí la gema de los zoras, así que no fue gastado en vano.  
  
Pero aún así, no puedo tener optimismo respecto a la batalla que tendré con Ganondorf, porque lo he decidido, no voy a entregar a Tetra ni a Link y tampoco voy a dejar que ese maldito Ganondorf maneje el futuro a su antojo, así tenga que dar mi vida, acabaré de una vez por todas con su reinado de maldad, porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes no?... y yo soy un héroe... el héroe del tiempo...  
  
"Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
Que los minutos me acechan, aquí todo es gris  
Que alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza"  
  
No sé a qué horas el sueño me venció, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe cuando mi barco se estrelló estrepitosamente en algo, mi cuerpo fue lanzado al otro extremo del barco por la tremenda sacudida y..... entonces las vi...  
  
Era una estatua de las 3 diosas de Hyrule, todas tenías las manos extendidas como esperando a que les entregaran "algo" todas tenían una tristeza profunda grabada en su cara, como si guardaran un horrible secreto y no pudieran hablar... como si hubiesen estado esperando a alguien por mucho tiempo...  
  
Estuve varios minutos analizando la imagen, por experiencia propia sabía que las cosas no estaban en un lugar por casualidad, y menos algo tan significativo como esa estatua, veamos, las 3 se dan la espalda, ambas mirando hacia abajo, reviso el suelo, nada, aunque.... la estructura de el suelo se me hace conocida, cuadros grises claros y oscuros, pulidos, pero no, nada en especial, sus manos se hallan extendidas también hacia abajo como una súplica, retiro la mirada un momento de la estatua, me da tristeza, una horrible y honda tristeza, cuando vuelvo a levantar mis ojos hacia ella me doy cuenta que, la espalda de Din choca con la de Farore, la de Farore, choca con la de Nayru, y la de Nayru con la de Din... no tiene mucha ciencia, pero... hay un espacio entre ellas 3, es un hueco... me alcanzo a asomar un poco, pero no veo mucho, trataré de pasar por entre ellas, no puedo, el espacio entre sus piernas es demasiado estrecho, si tan solo Farore no estuviera tan pequeña!!!, trataré con todas mis fuerzas, la piedra azul me estorba, así que inconscientemente la dejo en las manos de Nayru, de pronto, la piedra se convirtió en carne... salté del susto, sobre todo cuando al alzar la mirada me di cuenta que Nayru me miraba con tristeza...  
  
-"Soy la sabiduría, Din es el poder, Farore es la vida, la sabiduría es un inmenso océano de conocimientos nuevos por tener, El poder es impredecible y peligroso como el fuego, la vida, es algo tan maravilloso como el verdor de la naturaleza en un jardín esplendoroso"  
  
Fue lo único que escuché que dijo, yo no entendí sus palabras, qué era lo que quería decirme? Sus ojos en súplica, lágrimas cayendo de ellos, como si supera que no le había entendido, como si quisiera evitar lo que vendría, me acerqué a ella, sus ojos se abrieron como indicando que no me acercara más, observé a Din y a Farore, aún en piedra, qué estaba pasando? Me acerqué aún más y traté de tomar a Nayru por los hombros, pero una energía poderosa me lanzó fuerte hacia el suelo nuevamente y Nayru solo dijo:  
  
-"No te dejaré pasar a menos que el poder, la vida y sabiduría se reúnan"  
  
-Nayru!- grité - qué es lo que pasa?  
  
Y en mi necedad intenté volver a acercarme pero nuevamente volví a caer presa de esa aura de poder que la rodeaba  
  
-"No te dejaré pasar a menos que el poder, la vida y sabiduría se reúnan"  
  
lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mi corazón se angustió al verla así, era la diosa de Zelda, el verla así me hacía imaginar que mi princesa estaría sufriendo así... Nayru volvió a hablar, su voz quebrada, como si no pudiera decir nada más, como si quisiera hablar por una eternidad y algo no la dejara:  
  
-"No te dejaré pasar a menos que el poder, la vida y sabiduría se reúnan"  
  
Me senté a pensar qué era lo que Nayru estaba tratando de decirme, no era nuevo para mí, porque ya anteriormente salvé a Hyrule en base a acertijos... "No te dejaré pasar a menos que el poder, la vida y sabiduría se reúnan"... qué quería decir con eso?  
  
"Ven que nunca imaginaba como era estar solo  
Que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan  
Que no se que hacer y aquí no queda nada de nada"  
  
A ver, veamos.... Nayru era la sabiduría, Din el poder y Farore la vida, mmmhhh... las 3 ya estaban juntas... pero... creo que ya lo sé! Ella quiere que las 3 se junten en carne y hueso.. veamos... si!!! Eso es!!! Pero.. cómo voy a hacer eso?, creo que mejor le pregunto...  
  
-Nayru, cómo puedo hacer que ustedes 3 se reúnan?  
  
Ella me mira agradecida de que la haya comprendido y me responde:  
  
-"Soy la sabiduría, Din es el poder, Farore es la vida, la sabiduría es un inmenso océano de conocimientos nuevos por tener, El poder es impredecible y peligroso como el fuego, la vida, es algo tan maravilloso como el verdor de la naturaleza en un jardín esplendoroso"  
  
-eh? Eso ya lo dijiste antes no?- digo confundido, pero ella me mira tiernamente como animándome a pensar en lo que me acababa de decir:  
  
-"Soy la sabiduría, Din es el poder, Farore es la vida, la sabiduría es un inmenso océano de conocimientos nuevos por tener, El poder es impredecible y peligroso como el fuego, la vida, es algo tan maravilloso como el verdor de la naturaleza en un jardín esplendoroso"  
  
- a ver, noto cierta coherencia en lo que me dices... la sabiduría es un inmenso océano... te volví a la normalidad con la piedra de los zoras, que encontré en el océano...  
  
Parpadeas rápidamente dándome a entender que voy por buen camino  
  
-ok, entonces la piedra de Din la encontraré en un lugar con fuego y a la de Farore en un bosque o algo parecido  
  
parpadeas rápido otra vez, estoy en lo correcto... pero de pronto mi corazón me da un vuelco, hay algo que yo no había pensado... el único lugar donde pueden ponerse las piedras es en.... el templo del tiempo... entonces... estas son las ruinas del templo del tiempo... mis cejas se fruncen, quiere decir que... todo este tiempo he estado en las ruinas de Hyrule??? Que todo se perdió y se fragmento? Entonces bajo esta estatua se halla la entrada al castillo??? Ruego porque así sea, me descontrolo muy a mi pesar, siento una fuerza inmensa recorrer mi cuerpo, una necesidad de salir corriendo, nadar y encontrar las 2 piedras en un instante... primero buscaré la de Din, pero... un lugar con fuego??? El único lugar de Hyrule que tenía fuego era dentro del cráter de Death Mountain... pero eso supongo que ya no existe...  
  
Una llamarada se ve a lo lejos de pronto... sonrío y le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas a Nayru... seguro que esa señal es obra de ella, bien! Allá voy!  
  
"Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote  
Que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control  
Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado"  
  
Llego rápidamente a el volcán... pero una llamarada horrible sale de su cráter... no voy a poder pasar!!! No, no me voy a dejar vencer, VOY A PASAR. Nada me va a detener, no tengo tiempo que perder!!! Apunto mi gancho hacia la cima del volcán donde un pequeño tronco ha salido ileso de las fumarolas, subo rápidamente impulsado por la fuerza de la cadena que me jala, debo aceptar que estoy eufórico, la adrenalina de mi cuerpo está a mil, peligro, demasiado, pero todo lo pasaré por Sheik, por ella daría mi vida entera...  
  
Cuando llego a la cima una fumarola vuelve a salir nuevamente haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y mi cuerpo caiga, pero logro sostenerme de el cráter, está muy caliente y mis manos aún duelen por el pisotón de Ganondorf, arrugo la nariz y me muerdo el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, duele de los mil demonios, pero no me soltaré!.  
  
Cuando el fuego y el vapor dejan de salir, me apresuro a entrar, hace mucho calor y mi ropa se ensucia con el hollín que se encuentra en las paredes internas del volcán, hace mucho calor... de pronto, solo siento cómo algo me golpea por la espalda y caigo inevitablemente a un charco de lava, quema!! Dios duele mucho!! Cuando logro salir volteo rápidamente a ver qué es lo que me pegó, es un esqueleto... tiene su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura y uno de sus ojos brilla de un color tan rojo que es casi cegador... si!!! Esa es la gema de los gorones que me dio Darunia una vez! Corro impulsivamente hacia él y empezamos una encarnizada lucha, el esqueleto logra desgarrar mi maltratado traje verde pero ya no importa, trata de atravesarme con su espada pero me cubro con el mirror shield, entonces, soy yo el que contraataco, cortando de tajo la cabeza de ese asqueroso esqueleto, suspiro cansadísimo mientras saco la gema de su ojo, si, es la misma, solo me falta entonces la del deku tree...  
  
Intento salir rápidamente del volcán, pero, aún para mi mala suerte, una llamarada sale de la nada, impulsándome a caer a pocos metros de mi barca... mi cuerpo está tan maltrecho... río como loco al pensar en todo lo que tengo que hacer y el dolor que mi cuerpo me causa, pero bueno, me trato de ubicar, veo a lo lejos la estatua, bien, si Death Mountain está al oeste de Hyrule, el kokiri Forest está al norte, subo a la barca nuevamente dejándome guiar por el viento y topo con una pequeña isla que es una roca enorme, pero hay una abertura así que es hueca eh? Paso con cuidado y..... ahí está... ese olor, esa atmósfera... se que me hallo ahí de nuevo pero parece tan increíble, quiero gritar de alegría cuando veo un enorme árbol que se alza imponente en el centro de tan hermoso paisaje. Camino lentamente, tuve que luchar con los otros 2 para que me dieran las piedras, ruego porque no tenga que hacer lo mismo con este.  
  
-no link, no vas a tener que matarme  
  
oigo esa voz tan conocida.  
  
-deku tree?? Eres tu?  
  
-casi aciertas, soy el deku sprout, ese que salvaste hace mucho tiempo, se lo que vienes a buscar, así que te lo daré sin demoras, por favor! Rescata a la princesa antes que sea demasiado tarde!  
  
Una luz brilla y de pronto aparece frente a mi la gema de verde color, digo gracias de forma apresurada y salgo corriendo, tomo mis cosas y guardo las gemas entre mi pecho, ya no subo a la barca, me llevará mucho tiempo maniobrarla y necesito llegar ahora, así que me pongo mi máscara de Zora y nado lo más rápido que puedo hasta allá, cuando llego, respiro agitadamente y pareciera que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho...  
  
Respiro ya más calmado, saco las gemas de entre mi pecho y primero pongo la de Farore, quien toma su forma original y me dice con su tierna voz:  
  
-"Soy la vida, la que nace en cualquier parte donde haya un poco de esperanza y no te dejaré pasar hasta que la vida, la sabiduría y el poder se reúnan"  
  
Le sonrío confiado y ella parece entender que lo he logrado, me dirijo entonces hacia Din y coloco su piedra en sus manos, ella me mira ahora, un poco más severa que las otras 2, su mirada traviesa y su boca en una sonrisa un tanto malévola, me dice con su sensual y melódica voz:  
  
-"Soy el poder, ese que todos desean y pocos pueden tener, ese que yace siempre en manos llenas de odio y ambición, henos aquí reunidas las 3..."  
  
-"te abrimos el paso a ese lugar ancestral que se ha olvidado y al cual solo personas especiales pueden pasar"- habló Nayru  
  
-"Te mostramos la entrada a Hyrule, aquel reino que sufrió el horrible destino que Ganondorf le impuso y aquel que ha sido resguardado por nosotras 3 hasta tu llegada, héroe del tiempo"- dijo la vocecita de Farore  
  
-"Pero, tenemos que estar seguras que eres tu, que tu corazón puro sigue intacto y que tu valor no se ha desvanecido, por eso, primero pasarás nuestra prueba"- se oyó la voz de Nayru severa.  
  
-Pasaré cualquier prueba- contesté  
  
-entonces sigue adelante"- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo separándose la una de la otra y dejando al descubierto un hoyo lo bastante grande como para que pasara yo.  
  
Las miré interrogantes y Nayru entonces me dijo:  
  
-"Pasa héroe del tiempo, si todavía tienes el valor"  
  
-lo tengo Nayru, Farore, Din- dije resuelto- y lo haré por Zelda!  
  
Entonces salté, parecía que el hoyo no tenía fin, pero aún así no grité de miedo, solo de mi boca salió el nombre del motivo por el cual yo estaba haciendo esto  
  
-SHEIK!!!  
  
"No me enseñaste cómo estar sin ti  
Y qué le digo a este corazón  
Si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
¿Por dónde empiezo si todo acabó?  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
¿Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí?  
  
NOTES: Si pareciera que no tuve nada quehacer y créanme, así fue!!! Jejeje en fin, que les parece? Es el primer fic que hago en primera persona, que difícil fue ponerme en las botas de link, pero aquí está y espero que les agrade, también espero actualizar mi fic más seguido eh? Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, dinero en cheques electrónicos a mai_yagami83@hotmail.com Oyasumi nasai!!!  
  
Sheik 


	10. wonderful changes

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos!!! Espero les agrade el nuevo capítulo, dedicado a todas las fans de Zelda y Link! Hylianas 4ever!!!  
  
"Y cuando lo miró ya no era la misma persona que conocía.... había cambiado... tanto, que no creía que fuese él......"  
  
By Sheik  
  
10.- WONDERFUL CHANGES...  
  
Zelda despertó en su cama, sacudió la cabeza y miró otra vez, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su mar de dudas...  
  
Si, estaba en SU cama pero cómo?, si hacía unas horas ella había sido arrebatada de brazos de Link por Ganondorf, a quien por cierto, creían muerto, todo era tan confuso, miró a su alrededor y se trató de incorporar, pero se sentía tan débil... recordaba haber usado magia, bastante... pero... si todo eso había sido un sueño, porqué no se podía levantar? Miró a través del dosel de su cama y divisó su espejo, su ropero, todo estaba en orden. Tal vez si llamara a Impa, la mujer le contestaría y correría presta a ayudarla, tal vez si preguntara por Link Impa le diría que estaba en el Kokiri Forest visitando a sus amigos, pero no, había algo que no cuadraba con todo eso...  
  
De pronto, cuando vio por la ventana, supo que algo andaba muy mal... en vez de ver el luminoso paisaje de Hyrule Field, solo se divisaba un cielo azul oscuro, muy oscuro, pero, era cielo? Un pez enorme pasó por la ventana y de pronto lo supo, no había sido un sueño! Ganondorf la tenía presa en Hyrule, y su hermoso reino estaba hundido bajo el inmenso mar...  
  
Se sintió desgraciada, tanto que Ella y Link lucharon por esa tierra y hoy, nada parecía haber servido, suspiró tratando de levantarse y oyó la puerta abrirse, al voltear logró divisar a la guardia de Ganondorf, Enya, quien sonreía tristemente y le ofrecía una bandeja con comida, ella la rechazó mirando hacia otro lado. -Vamos Zelda, si quieres tener fuerzas para ayudar a Link cuando sea la hora debes comer- le animó la chica ofreciéndole una manzana  
  
La rubia la tomo no muy convencida, pero comió y entonces, pasos se escucharon provenientes de la puerta, ambas chicas voltearon y ambas se sorprendieron, de la boca de Enya salió un suspiro, mientras que Zelda parecía querer gritar de desesperación....  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Link despertó en la espesura de el Kokiri Forest, en su pequeña cama y se estiró perezoso, los rayos del sol le bañaron el rostro y, de pronto la vio, una pequeña niña le hablaba dulcemente, vestida de verde y con la ropa de los kokiris, era ella, pero no quería creerlo...  
  
-Link, apúrate, tenemos que ir a nadar, prometiste enseñarme, lo recuerdas? -Yo prometí eso?- dijo el chico terminando de desperezarse, se sentía muy cansado y maltrecho, trataba de recordar el porqué de esas sensaciones pero, no lo sabía con exactitud..  
  
-Link pasa algo?- preguntó la chica de verdes cabellos sonriendo  
  
-no Saria, soñé cosas muy extrañas, como que ayudaba a la princesa Zelda a salvar a Hyrule y luego luchaba contra un skull kid enmascarado, después me iba mil años más en el tiempo y Zelda me iba a alcanzar, y... ella y yo...  
  
-Oh cielos, estás enfermo!!!- exclamó la chica preocupada  
  
-No, en serio, fue muy real!- se defendió el niño rubio –y luego Ganondorf se la llevaba y yo iba tras ella...- entonces la mirada de Link se oscureció, como si recordara algo...  
  
-Link! Vamos, creo que Mido te golpeó muy feo ayer- le interrumpió Saria tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a levantarse – vas a enseñarme a nadar!  
  
-eh... espera, creo que no fue un sueño- dijo Link confundido soltándose de Saria  
  
-cuál es tu problema Link? – gritó Saria de pronto – tu princesa Zelda solo te traerá desgracias, mírate, no te gustaría vivir así para siempre, como un niño! Aquí en el Kokiri Forest y conmigo para siempre?  
  
-Saria... yo ya no soy un niño.- dijo él amargamente  
  
-Maldito seas Link!- gritó de pronto la figura desapareciendo ante él...  
  
Todo había sido un espejismo, lloró de rodillas mientras a su mirada el bosque desaparecía. Se habían metido con un recuerdo muy privado en su vida, quienquiera que fuese, se iba a arrepentir...  
  
Miró sus ropas rotas y desgastadas, sus fuertes y lagas piernas y descubrió que ya no era el mismo niño que vivía en el kokiri Forest y por más que lo intentara, nunca más lo volvería a ser... caminó hacia donde vio una puerta, casi al final de un enorme cuarto por donde caía una luz directamente del techo, Link adivinó que era el orificio por donde había caído.  
  
Caminó y caminó, el cuarto parecía no tener fin, y, en la puerta, se hallaban 2 personitas, quienes le sonrieron nerviosamente...  
  
Link arqueó las cejas, de todas las personas del mundo... no esperaba verlos a ellos...  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
-Dios mío!- gritó Zelda.  
  
Un hombre avanzaba lentamente hacia ellas, su paso seguro, su mirada llena de odio, era altísimo y de porte imponente, moreno y pelirrojo, ataviado con las ropas de los Gerudos, las ropas del rey...  
  
-Señor!- exclamó Enya arrodillándose ante el joven  
  
-Señor???- gritó Zelda otra vez.  
  
Sería posible que ese joven fuera Ganondorf??? no... era... simplemente hermoso, sus ropajes ajustados dejaban lucir su cuerpo atlético y su mirada era abrumadora  
  
-Vaya princesa, veo que ha despertado!- exclamó, su voz, tampoco era la misma, antes parecía el crujir de hojas viejas, ahora, semejaba al fuego que consumía todo a su paso.  
  
-Ganondorf- dijo sofocada la princesa, muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que la presencia del rey de los Gerudo era... imponente  
  
De pronto, un sonido de una puerta se escuchó, Ganondorf se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver al Hyliano, maltrecho, pero en una pieza, y a los 2 niños estúpidos  
  
-Perfecto...- rió para sí y entonces se dirigió a la princesa- veamos su majestad, parece que su corte ha llegado!  
  
Zelda entonces haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia la ventana y gritó a todo pulmón:  
  
-Link!  
  
-Calla mujer- ordenó Ganondorf tomando de la boca a la princesa.- tengo varias visitas que hacer, Enya, súbela a la torre, esta vez no será fácil para el estúpido Hyliano.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** **  
  
-Tetra? Link? Qué hacen aquí?, los dejé en la isla...- reprochó el Hermoso rubio  
  
-Y creíste que te íbamos a dejar solo?- contestó el niño orgulloso, pero Tetra, luego de golpear al chico, miró un poco avergonzada a Link:  
  
-lo siento, sé que es por mi culpa, yo solo... quería ayudarte...  
  
-no es por tu culpa Tetra, pero... no me gusta que estén aquí.  
  
-estamos en peligro no es verdad?- preguntó la chica  
  
-así es- fue la única respuesta de Link  
  
-Ganondorf se ha vuelto muy fuerte?- preguntó el pequeño Link  
  
-el peligro no es Ganondorf niños- dijo pesaroso Link  
  
-no? Hay alguien más?- interrogó Tetra  
  
-Yo.- fue la única respuesta departe del apuesto rubio  
  
-Tu?? Pero eso no....- quiso exclamar el niño pero Tetra le tapó la boca  
  
-cállate Link, oye...- dijo dirigiéndose al Hyliano quien en ese momento se hallaba intentando abrir la puerta – yo sé que no vas a traicionarnos, confío en ti...  
  
-gracias- contestó Link suspirando y empujo la puerta con más fuerza, pero ésta no cedió...  
  
-Link?? Nosotros tampoco pudimos abrirla.- dijo el otro niño intercambiando una mirada con Tetra, el Hyliano supo que algo tramaban, pero no quiso preguntarlo, tomó una bomba de su bolso y la colocó muy cerca de la puerta, explotó, pero no cedió, entonces solo posó su mano derecha sobre la insignia de la puerta, que curiosamente era la trifuerza, suspiró apesadumbrado y dijo:  
  
-no lo lograré...  
  
Al instante la parte de la trifuerza que tenía en su mano brilló y una energía misteriosa se hizo presente, era Ganondorf...  
  
-Tu! Regrésame a Zelda!- exigió Link.  
  
-jajajajaja!!!!- rió el anciano Ganondorf. – y tu crees que yo te voy a hacer caso a ti??? Estás muy equivocado estúpido Link! Si quieres ver a Zelda, será mejor que me entregues a esos 2 niños ahora!  
  
-nunca! Nunca me doblegaré ante ti!- gritó Link rencoroso.  
  
-no? Ni viendo esto?- dijo Ganondorf burlón extendiendo sus manos y apareciendo a la princesa muy malherida a sus pies, la tomó de los cabellos y alzó violentamente su cara, haciendo que gemidos de dolor salieran de la boca de la delicada princesa  
  
-Suéltala Ganondorf! Suéltala ahora!- gritó Link desenfundando su master sword y encaminándose hacia ellos.  
  
-No te acerques Hyliano- amenazó a su vez Ganondorf tomando a Zelda del cuello y levantándola violentamente, justo como había hecho con el pequeño Link  
  
-Link... ayúdame...- susurró Zelda quien posó sus 2 ojos esmeraldas en el Hyliano  
  
-Zelda... no...- suspiró consternado Link dando varios pasos hacia atrás.  
  
-Deberías entregar a esos 2 niños Link, sería lo mejor- habló una vocecita conocida para el Hyliano.  
  
-No puedo creer que tu me estés diciendo esto... Farore....- respondió consternado el Hyliano.  
  
Link y Tetra se abrazaron mirando consternados al Hyliano.  
  
-Link, por favor... no irás a hacer eso- dijo el niño rubio suplicante.  
  
-Vamos Link! Decide!- exigió enérgicamente Ganondorf – Zelda o estos niños estúpidos!  
  
-Link! Vas a perder a Zelda por ellos 2 a quienes ni conoces bien?- habló Farore  
  
-Link... Por favor, nosotros 3 podemos contra Ganondorf.- rogó Tetra.  
  
-Por favor Link.... ayúdame.... me vas a dejar morir para que vivan ellos 2??? – sollozó Zelda...  
  
-Ya basta....- rogó el hermoso Hyliano mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos – ya basta...  
  
-Link! Zelda o los niños!- gritó nuevamente Ganondorf cargando su puño en energía morada y dirigiéndolo hacia la princesa.  
  
-Perderías al amor de tu vida por salvar un futuro que nunca verás?- gritó Farore también.  
  
-Link!!! Va a matarme!- sollozó fuertemente Zelda  
  
-Por favor... Déjanos ayudarte- Pidió el niño  
  
-YA BASTA!!!- Gritó Link empuñando su espada y dirigiéndola hacia el cuello del anciano Ganondorf, haciendo que éste soltara a Zelda. – yo no traiciono a nadie – siseó enfurecido – no entrego a personas inocentes, menos a mis amigos, porque eso es lo que son ellos 2, ni tampoco abandono a mis seres amados- entonces El ojiazul miró a Farore- lo siento Farore, tampoco tomo caminos fáciles... Mi deber es salvar el futuro, así yo no esté presente en él.... porque.... YO SOY EL HÉROE DEL TIEMPO!!!!!  
  
Apenas Link hubo gritados estas últimas palabras, una luz salió de su corazón, Ganondorf tomó la forma de una atractiva mujer vestida de rojo, Zelda se transformó en Nayru y entonces Farore se les acercó diciendo jubilosa:  
  
- Hermanas! Ha pasado la prueba!  
  
-Qué me pasa?- dijo un poco asustado Link al ver que todo su cuerpo brillaba con intensidad y un calor abrumaba sus sentidos  
  
-Has hecho bien héroe del tiempo- habló Din – eres un hombre de corazón puro y sentimientos de justicia.  
  
-Por lo tanto, has pasado nuestra prueba, pasa de nuevo a Hyrule Oh gran Link! Nuestro héroe del tiempo!- dijo Jubilosa  
  
Entonces la luz cubrió por completo al rubio y cegó a los demás...  
  
-Link! Te extrañé! Pero ahora sí! Prometo no separarme de ti en esta batalla!  
  
La dulce voz le hablaba a Link, quien la reconocía, pero no quería creer que esa persona le hablara.  
  
-Link! Vamos "Lazy Boy" soy yo!!!  
  
-tu???- dijo incrédulo Link al tiempo que sentía que la calidez que la luz le brindaba sanaba todas sus heridas y le recobraba las energías...  
  
-SI!!! Esta vez el mal no podrá separarnos! Somos un equipo lo recuerdas?  
  
-lo recuerdo..... NAVI....- respondió Link divisando entonces la bolita de luz rosa que siempre lo había acompañado en sus aventuras contra Ganondorf en Hyrule  
  
-entonces unamos fuerzas otra vez!- dijo entusiasta ella  
  
-Vamos juntos entonces- sonrió Link tomando a Navi entre sus manos y depositando un suave beso en ella...  
  
La bolita rosa se tornó roja unos segundos pero entonces empezó a caminar hacia donde Link divisó un punto de oscuridad.  
  
-Ven conmigo, no temas- le animó ella  
  
Link entonces caminó junto con Navi, y al cruzar la oscuridad se encontró nuevamente con las 3 diosas de Hyrule y con Tetra y el pequeño Link, quienes tapaban sus ojos ante la fuerte luz.  
  
-Link! Que.......................... cambiado.- dijo casi babeando Tetra  
  
-Oye! Qué es lo que te pasa?- le reprochó el Link pequeño.  
  
-porqué lo dices?- preguntó inocentemente el Hyliano.  
  
-Mírate guapo!- dijo Nayru señalándole a Link un charco con agua, hacia donde el Hyliano caminó y miró su reflejo...  
  
Sus cabellos estaban mas rubios y brillantes que nunca y sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación, estaba completamente limpio y peinado y su traje... se había vuelto un traje negro impecable, que resaltaba la palidez de su piel y el rubio de sus cabellos, su porte era imponente y su sonrisa.... un momento... su sonrisa...  
  
-Link?- interrogó Tetra- qué es lo que te causa gracia?  
  
-nosotros!, nosotros que trabajando en equipo venceremos al rey de la oscuridad! Niños! Estoy sonriendo anticipadamente nuestra victoria!  
  
-Si! Vamos otra vez!- gritó Navi siguiéndolo y metiéndose en el cuello de la camisa de Link  
  
Las 3 diosas solo animaron a los niños a que siguieran su camino, no antes de que Farore les dijera:  
  
-Vayan, yo les dije que nuestro Link nunca los traicionaría.  
  
Y siguieron al Hyliano, corriendo presurosos por el camino de madera del puente.  
  
-LINK!!! – la voz de Zelda se dejó escuchar y entonces el Hyliano apretó el paso  
  
-No te preocupes Zelda! Te salvaré.... y también los salvaré a ustedes niños...  
  
-Jajajajaja eso no será tan fácil Link- gritó una voz a la que él conocía... Ganondorf, pero había algo de diferente en ella Y cuando lo miró ya no era la misma persona que conocía.... había cambiado... tanto, que no creía que fuese él......  
  
Notas de la Autora: Después de mil años!!! Pero es que tenía exámenes y la computadora descompuesta!!! Pero ustedes entienden verdad? Verdad? Jijiji el próximo capítulo estará genial se los prometo!!! Y si!!! Navi otra vez!!! Je! Ella es lo máximo, en fin, espero les agrade y cualquier comentario ya saben mai_yagami83@hotmail.com o si no simplemente dejen review! 


	11. the best team us

"Pelearemos juntos y pase lo que pase.... tengan por seguro que nunca los abandonaré"  
  
by SHEIK  
  
11.- THE BEST TEAM: US...  
  
-Ganondorf! Qué demonios???- gritó Link a la imponente figura del atractivo moreno casi de su edad que se lograba divisar en el amplio balcón.  
  
-No Link, ya no estaremos más en desventaja, ahora, somos iguales...  
  
-Nunca!- gritó indignado el rubio – tu mismo lo has dicho! Nunca! Nunca seré como tu!  
  
-Que bien que lo reconoces, porque tu nunca podrás compararte conmigo! Yo soy todo un rey! Y tu solamente un Hyliano estúpido!  
  
-Ya veremos Ganondorf! Baja y decidamos quien es más estúpido que el otro!- pidió decidido Link cruzándose de brazos y retrincándose en una pared, alzó un pie y lo recargó en la barda, así, mientras acomodaba un mechón amarillo sol tras su oreja desafió – digo, si te atreves...  
  
-jajajajaja- se escuchó la risa profunda de Ganondorf – rencor? Oigo rencor en ti Link? Eso es bueno, la pelea será muy buena... pero no bajaré, yo soy el rey, tú el súbdito, ven a rendirme tributo y a pedir perdón de rodillas aquí arriba... Si te atreves... jajajajaja  
  
-Bien chicos, subamos- dijo sonriente Link  
  
Ganondorf entonces frunció la ceja desconfiado, Link lo miraba con esos ojos azules desafiantes y su sonrisa confiada en su cara le daba muchísima inseguridad al rey de los gerudo, pero el moreno de ojos negros tampoco se dejó amedrentar, sino que torció una malévola sonrisa y dijo:  
  
-Te estaré esperando entonces- finalizó él caminando hacia dentro del palacio y corriendo la cortina.  
  
-Link, no debiste...- susurró asustada Tetra, tomando su mano – Qué vamos a hacer? Ganondorf es joven otra vez, y supongo que más fuerte que antes.  
  
-Si, pero tengo la kokiri sword y mi kokiri shield, con eso, no perderemos, ya verás!!! – dijo entusiasta el Link pequeño, pero lejos de recibir una felicitación, una fuerte palmada lo golpeó en la cabeza  
  
-No era a ti! Le hablaba a él!- gritó molesta Tetra señalando al Hyliano quien reía tiernamente y les dijo  
  
-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, Navi!- llamó amistosamente  
  
-Link! Dime, en qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo la hadita volando alrededor de Link  
  
-Necesito que te nos adelantes y nos des un panorama del terreno, yo estaré explorando la entrada sí?- pidió le hermoso rubio  
  
-Claro! No hay problema- dijo la bolita rosa volando a toda velocidad dentro del palacio.  
  
Link entonces tomó de las manos a Tetra y al pequeño Link y les hizo caminar hasta la entrada, entonces, los puso frente a él y les habló en un tono serio, con una voz mágica, melodiosa, que podría arrullar a cualquiera:  
  
-Niños, a partir de aquí esto será muy peligroso, comprenderé si se quieren quedar...  
  
-No nos quedaremos, es nuestra culpa que estés aquí todavía, por favor, déjanos ayudarte- suplicó el niño  
  
-Así es, Link, nosotros estaremos contigo hasta que esto termine- sonrió Tetra  
  
-Bien! Entonces pelearemos juntos- asintió decidido el Hyliano – y pase lo que pase - decía mientras se adentraba en el palacio – tengan por seguro que nunca los abandonaré...  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
-Señor, vienen en camino, han abierto las puertas- informó Enya mirando fijamente a Ganondorf, quien se había cambiado de ropas, ya no traía su incómodo traje de rey, sino que vestía como un gerudo más, como un chico que no tuviese el linaje que le era propio, un pantalón café oscuro amplio, un chaleco color miel abierto completamente dejando ver su pecho desnudo, su cabello rojo cayendo en cascada hacia sus hombros, su mirada confiada y malvada y su voz... esa grave voz que hizo resonar la habitación cuando Ganondorf contestó a las palabras de Enya:  
  
-Entonces todo ha empezado de nuevo, pero esta vez tenemos mucha diferencia... te aseguro que esta vez lo venceré por completo, y el poder de todo será mío, no dejaré vivir a ese mundo que les cerraba las puertas a lo gerudo cuando huíamos de las tormentas de arena, no dejaré vivir a la gente que nos condenó a la vida de ladrones y exiliados... lo juro...- dijo con tristeza en la voz  
  
-Mi señor, sabe que estoy con usted – dijo Enya acercándose al balcón donde él se hallaba sentado y posando una mano en el hombro del chico, quien se estremeció ante el sutil contacto de su guardiana – pero la venganza no es la solución de las cosas  
  
-¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme Enya? – preguntó un tanto confundido Ganondorf  
  
-Que la venganza no es el camino correcto, señor, por favor, todo puede resultar mal... y usted puede... resultar lastimado... y yo... yo no quisiera... – explicó llorosa ella  
  
-No te preocupes Enya, sé que tal vez no todo saldrá como lo he esperado, pero hay que arriesgarse, tengo que hacerlo, por toda nuestra gente- susurró él  
  
-Insisto, señor mío, no es la manera, por años lo he servido sin pedirle nada... ahora, solo le ruego, por favor, ya no siga con esto...- las lágrimas de Enya comenzaban a brotar y el joven Ganondorf entonces las secó delicadamente con su mano, girando la cara de su guardia hacia él, diciéndole en tono un tanto amargo:  
  
-Es cierto Enya, que tu nunca me has pedido nada, y créeme que lamento no poderte conceder tu única petición...- dicho esto Ganondorf se levantó del balcón y caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación dejando a Enya abrazándose a ella misma frente al balcón, pensando en lo desdichada que era por no poder salvar de la destrucción al hombre que amaba...  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
-Muchos obstáculos en los 3 niveles que siguen!!! – dijo cansada Navi parándose frente a Link, que examinaba una puerta sin cerrojo y totalmente cerrada  
  
-Lo suponía, bien Navi, descansa- respondió el Hyliano tomando al hada entre sus manos y colocándola dentro de su camisa, en su pecho, lugar en el que Navi aprovechó una de las costura de la tela para meterse y descansar  
  
-Tu hada... es muy bonita, yo quisiera una!- dijo el pequeño Link  
  
-Mi hada, me costó años de burlas y tristezas, porque era el único en el Kokiri Forest que no tenía una... todos se burlaban de mí, en especial un kokiri llamado Mido...  
  
-Eso es mucha crueldad – afirmó Tetra  
  
-Pero era comprensible, yo no era un Kokiri, era un Hyliano, cuando mi madre murió, me dejó al cuidado del Deku Tree por eso vivía entre ellos, fueron años muy difíciles pero también fueron años felices, conmigo siempre estuvo una de ellos, mi mejor amiga, Saria – dijo Link mientras revisaba pared por pared para cerciorarse de que alguna estuviera hueca  
  
-entonces no fue tan difícil – dijo el otro Link recargándose en una estatua de un jabalí que estaba en una de los extremos de la habitación.  
  
Justo en ese momento, la estatua comenzó a moverse y arrojó al pequeño Link hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.  
  
-Link estás bien?- gritó Tetra  
  
-Sssii....- contestó él mientras se levantaba con los ojitos dando vueltas y caminando mareado, se golpeó la cabeza en la pared y volvió a caer.  
  
-Siempre es lo mismo! – dijo Tetra enfadada y miró a Link, quien esquivaba hábilmente a la estatua, tratando de alejarla de los niños  
  
-Oye Link! Toma esto! – gritó el Hyliano arrojando algo que el pequeño tomó entre sus manos  
  
-Gracias es.... es..... UNA BOMBA!!!!- gritó corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación  
  
-Link no seas estúpido!- le reprendió Tetra tomando el artefacto que se hallaba a punto de explotar y lanzándolo a la estatua, el Hyliano pudo quitarse rápidamente de cerca de ella y entonces la estatua explotó, lanzando pedazos de roca por todos lados y haciendo que una luz brillara en el techo y apareciera algo con aspecto de una joya, brillante, transparente, con el centro color amarillo  
  
-El switch! Perfecto, gracias niños... pero Tetra – bromeó el Hyliano- fuiste toda una Ganondorf hace unos momentos... «Link no seas estúpido» - remedó el hermoso rubio  
  
-Oh vamos! – dijo Tetra sonrojada.  
  
Link entonces sacó de su bolso su arco y apuntó una flecha al switch, pero justo cuando iba a tirarla, una flecha de luz atravesó su blanco primero.  
  
-Eh?- dijo él volviéndose para ver a Tetra sonriéndole ampliamente  
  
-Tienes sorpresas no es así?- dijo el Hyliano viendo cómo la puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver un pasadizo y un cuarto lleno de complejos acertijos y más de 2 puertas...  
  
-Aquí vamos otra vez...- suspiró Link entonces guardando su arco y entrando con paso firme en el pasadizo, Link oyó que Link lo siguió y que Tetra gritó... una trampa... debió haberlo adivinado, se volvió sobre sus pasos y pudo ver a Link quien lo miraba con cara de susto y le dijo:  
  
-Esto es una trampa, si queremos que la puerta se abra tenemos que vencer al enemigo que pronto se hará presente...  
  
-A ESE????- gritó el niño jalando al Hyliano justo en el momento en que un rayo le rozó su hombro rompiendo la tela de su traje negro.  
  
-Gracias pequeño, y sí, a ese....  
  
Una sombra negra se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, robusta, con una larga capa y una especie de tridente, las imágenes volvieron rápidamente a la mente de nuestro héroe del tiempo, quien susurró mientras se acercaba al pequeño Link -Phantom Ganon...  
  
-Ganon? De Ganondorf?- dijo el niño con un poco de miedo  
  
-así es, una trampa de nuestro querido amigo, Link, tienes que ayudarme, yo no puedo cuidarte la espalda, entonces, tendrás que hacer esto... traes tu master sword?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-bueno, entonces sácala y cuando él comience a aventar rayos de nuevo trata de pegarle a uno con la espada y regresárselo a él, tal vez el fantasma te lo envíe de regreso, pues tu haces lo mismo, hasta que a uno de los 2 le pegue de lleno el rayo.  
  
-A uno de los 2? Porqué no dices que le pegue a él?  
  
-Porque todo es posible, yo te ayudaré también, solo haz lo que te dije y no dejes que el rayo te golpee sí?  
  
-Sí Link.  
  
Apenas había terminado Link de darle sus indicaciones al pequeño, un rayo cayó furioso, y a él le tocó dar el ejemplo golpeando con su espada y regresando el golpe, Phantom Ganon volvió a hacer lo mismo y Link también, hasta que, el rayo logró herir al Phantom y entonces Link se lanzó con él con todas sus fuerzas dándole fuertes espadazos que el enemigo no pudo esquivar, el pequeño le imitó, hasta que de pronto la sombra negra se recuperó del shock y empezó a lanzar más de 4 rayos por el piso, entonces fue más fácil, porque ambos Links lograron regresar los ataques y entonces, cuando cayó al suelo, el Hyliano y el pequeño lo atacaron como si fuera el Ganondorf mismo, El héroe del tiempo quiso terminar todo de una buena vez y entonces con un magistral giro, ejecutó un bello spin, haciendo que la hoja de la master sword golpeara una y otra vez al espectro.  
  
El niño quiso imitar al Hyliano, y entonces en un giro muy bueno aunque un tanto desordenado, logró realizar su primer spin. El enemigo entonces, no pudiendo soportar el ataque simultáneo, cayó inerte y desapareció en una nube de negro humo.  
  
El hermoso rubio proveniente de Hyrule se quitó su negro gorro y peinó con sus dedos algunos mechones rebeldes que se desordenaban, acto seguido, volteó a ver a Link, quien todavía daba unas pequeña vueltas y cuando el Hyliano lo pudo detener, el pequeño solo andaba mareado por toda la habitación y con los ojos bailando en círculos...  
  
La puerta entonces se abrió, dando paso a Tetra, quien pudo ver el momento exacto cuando el niño rubio de ojos oscuros chocó contra una pared y se golpeó de lleno la cara.  
  
-ay! – se quejó la niña – así nunca llegaremos a salvar a Zelda!!!  
  
-Déjale, aprende técnicas nuevas para pelear y aparte fue de mucha ayuda para mí- le defendió Link  
  
-Lo dices porque eres amable pero mírale!- reprochó Tetra mientras observaba como el pequeño Link caminaba de un lado a otro chocando con todo a su paso. -No importa, todos aprenderemos a luchar juntos, somos un equipo...- aclaró el Hyliano  
  
-Equipo.... un equipo... Somos un...- decía Link aún mareado  
  
-Pues valiente equipo- murmuró Navi quien salió de la camisa de Link y se posó en el hombro de Tetra  
  
-Chicas, no sean duras, he dicho que el mejor equipo somos nosotros...  
  
*** **** **** *** *** *** *** ******  
  
-Je! Se que han pasado la entrada, pero no podrán con los 3 niveles de la trifuerza... mi castillo es invencible... no llegarán hasta mí... pequeños estúpidos...- murmuraba Ganondorf mientras tomaba una manzana y la comía con despreocupación, admirando el paisaje marino de la hundida Hyrule  
  
Sheik: gracias por sus lindísimos reviews!!!  
  
Skuld Potter: me alegro que te haya gustado el ficcie! A ver si este nuevo chappy es de tu agrado saludos!!!  
  
Saria: No te ahogues!!!! Mejor ahógate con la nueva imagen de Ganondorf!!! Jajajajaja es ke esta muy............ malo......  
  
Lizett: gracias por tus comentarios, a mi tambien me parecio una injusticia que no siguieran con sheik en la historia, por eso aquí aparece bastante, aparte... ejem.... soy yo ne?  
  
Snivelly: sip, Ganondorf de joven, es que simplemente es bello!!! Bueno, muy malo, pero imagínate un malo muy bueno!!! Jajajaja olvídenlo, toi loka!  
  
Notes: Bueno, esto es todo por ahorita, jeje, esperen un poco peques y verán las locuras del próximo capítulo y por favor Link si me haces el favor:  
  
Link: «sonriendo y acomodando un mechón de su hermoso cabello» Nos dejan un review??? 


End file.
